Denstiny's Trick II
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Emma and Davy are back to see Katherine and JAck's wedding and the new baby, but while their there something happens, like someone get kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, it's going to be prefect!" Katherine exclaimed as she tightly held on to his hand. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Suppose Emma might come!" The sea breeze caught her loose ends.  
  
"I don't think she will." Jack shook his head. "She'll be caught on sight."  
  
"But Jack," Katherine gave a sly smile, "she's at boarding school." She looked back out to the sea. It was calm today. "Its prefect." Jack looked at her.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth whispered harshly trying to wake him up. "Will!"  
  
"What?" He woke with a start and looked at his wife. "Is it time?"  
  
"No." Elizabeth laughed, rubbing her round belly. "Could you get me something to eat?"  
  
"Elizabeth." Will moaned and turned the other way, and in a short time he turned back, and saw his wife pouting. "Fine." He got himself up and started out the door.  
  
"Bisect please!" Elizabeth called after him. She was in her last month of pregnancy, and Will was terrified. He wouldn't admit it, but he was. He was scared that he would lose her, for women her age having a child was dangerous. He stayed up most of the night watching over her, now. Will walked back into the room with two bisects, and walked over to the bed and handed one to Elizabeth and kept one. He lay on the bed next to her.  
  
"What names have you been thinking about?" Will asked her, and took a bit into his bisect.  
  
"I like William and Abigail." Elizabeth finished off her bisect.  
  
"Prefect." Will smiled. There was a silence, for a moment.  
  
"I received a letter from Emma." Elizabeth stared at his bisect.  
  
"You did?" Will's eyes widened and he was excepting the worst.  
  
"She's fine, Will." Elizabeth saw the worried look on his face. "She's thrilled to become a big sister. She's also going to in time for the wedding." Elizabeth smiled happily. There was another pause.  
  
"Anything else?" Will shrugged.  
  
"She's thinking about getting married to Davy." Elizabeth squealed. Will sat up quickly, and his expression went blank. Elizabeth's smile faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Elizabeth, she's fifteen." Will slowly said.  
  
"Yes?" Elizabeth asked, looking hungrily at the bisect in his hand.  
  
"She's so young." Will sighed.  
  
"Katherine's fifteen." Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but she'll be sixteen on her wedding." Will sighed, again. He thought for a moment. "Is there a reason she wants to get married?"  
  
"William Turner!" Elizabeth's eyes broke from the bisect in his hand, "our daughter is not one of those girls! She's respected in society!" Will gave her a look, and Elizabeth just smiled. "She's at boarding school, remember? Besides," She went back to her frown, "she's been there for nine months..." her voice faded, and she shook her head, "no, Will Emma is not a mother. She's smart, and in love." She gave him a pleading look.  
  
"I don't know." Will sighed. "She's young, she doesn't understand."  
  
"Will, we were pretty young." Elizabeth reminded him. Her attention turned back to the bisect.  
  
"Can I just see my daughter first?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth took the rest of his bisect, "you may."  
  
Emma smiled the air fresh. She would see her family soon and see her brother's and best friend's wedding. Tomorrow she would. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and soon someone wrapper their arms around her waist and rested their head on her shoulder.  
  
"Happy your going to see your family?" Davy whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes," Emma sighed, "but I have to wear a dress. I'm not sure I'm ready for that."  
  
"Did you ask your parents about...?" His voice faded.  
  
"Yes," Emma nodded, "I think we'll have to wait until we're there." Emma turned to face him. "You know you have to act like a gentleman from England?"  
  
"Don't I always?" Davy smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Alright you two lovebirds!" Pearl yelled. "Help with the ropes a storms comin' on!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine watched as her fiancé sip his tea in her garden. He smiled and looked at her. His stare was broken by a giggle that came across the garden. They both looked in the direction it was coming from. James and Alexandra walking through the garden, stopped at a bench to sit. Alexandra laughed loudly and girlishly at him.  
  
"I don't trust her." Katherine lifted a brow. She started to feel sick to her stomach again.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked giving her a puzzled look.  
  
"I don't know." She sighed as she watched Alexandra flirting away wildly. "I should get to know her more, I suppose. Besides you trust too easily." Katherine smiled softly. "You trusted a pirate to help save me."  
  
"You talk too much." Jack whispered and moved in for a kiss, but Katherine put her hand up sharply in his face. He backed off feeling a little shunned. "When we on a pirate ship you didn't mind." Then he lowered his voice even more. "Or a month ago."  
  
"Jack," She smiled and took a sup of her tea, hoping the tea would sooth the fire in her stomach "that was on a pirate ship. We're back in society in front of my brother."  
  
"I can't stand wearing these damn corsets!" Jessy flew into the garden, everyone in the garden turned to her, and Jessy turned to Katherine. Jessy's face was pale and she seemed to gasp for air. "I'm not wearing one to your wedding! They're horrid! Its better to be..." Jessy's held her stomach and fell to the ground. Jack and Katherine went to her. Jack picked her up and they both started walking inside.  
  
"Oh yes," Jack smiled, "society."  
  
Davy looked outward to the town that was Port Royal. He was going to meet Emma's parents formally. Though he already knew them, but still it was a little nerve racking.  
  
"You look like a bloody noble." Sparrow scuffed. Davy smiled, he 'borrowed' some clothes from some island in the Caribbean. He was also too nervous to say anything. "Don't worry mate you haven't gotten Emma... you know." Davy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sparrow walked away, and reveled Emma coming up the stairs from the cabin. Davy stared at her and she smiled. Emma wore an actual dress, and not her usual attire on the ship.  
  
"What do you think?" Emma asked twirling for him.  
  
"Beautiful." Davy smiled and went over to her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Come off her!" Pearl shouted walking up behind Emma. "You'll ruin it!" She walked away. Davy and Emma smiled at one another and walked over to the edge of the ship.  
  
"Surprised your not gasping in that dress." Davy smiled slyly at her.  
  
"Funny thing about not wearing a corset you can breath." Emma replied giving him a look.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Emma sighed and turned her head towards Port Royal.  
  
"What is it?" Davy looked at her worried.  
  
"Davy," Emma began, "suppose my parents said no about us marrying, what would we do?"  
  
"Then we would get married any way." Davy shrugged. Emma looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"No," Emma shook her head, "Davy, I want to be able to marry with my parents agreeing, if I don't have that then I feel wrong."  
  
"Then I don't know." Davy sighed. "We don't have to get married soon, I mean I can wait. Its not like we have to." Davy looked at her. Emma looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean we don't have to?" Emma asked.  
  
"You know..." Davy bobbed his head from side to side. Emma shook her head. "It's not like your pregnant."  
  
"Nor am I going to be," Emma smiled. "At least until I'm married."  
  
"Don't remind me." Davy muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Emma turned her head sharply.  
  
"Nothing." Davy smiled down at her.  
  
"I have to go get the gifts for my family." Emma sighed, and kissed his cheek. Davy sighed in frustration and looked over to the other side of the ship. Bootstrap and Sparrow stood there sniggering.  
  
Jack walked back home, it was late and the sun was setting. He took in the air of Port Royal. Tomorrow he would be up at the fort, and wouldn't be able to see Katherine. The people smiled as he passed, and closed up their stalls. It was a lonely walk but it was nice. Soon no one was around. He heard a sound behind him and her turned slightly. No one stood there. He turned and kept on walking. As soon as he had begun walking a blindfold was put over his eyes, and piece on cloth in his mouth.  
  
"Hello mate." An icy voice whispered in his ear. Jack made a muffled noise but the voice just laughed and took out the piece of cloth in his mouth. "I told you that she loved you, and look I was right."  
  
"Emma?" Jack asked as the person pulled off the blindfold and reveled his younger sister.  
  
"Didn't think you would've guessed." Emma smiled as Davy came to her side. Jack stared at his sister. He was excepting her to be in pants and a shirt. "Surprised?"  
  
"A little." Jack nodded.  
  
"Come on, Jack I need to go visit mother and father." Davy and Emma turned to begin walking again. Jack turned to look behind him.  
  
"Hello mate." Sparrow stood there with Pearl and Bootstrap.  
  
"Hello Mr. Sparrow." Jack replied.  
  
"Its bloody Captain!" Sparrow shouted.  
  
"Grandfather and Ms. Sparrow." Jack ignored Sparrow and turned to leave. Bootstrap was a little stunned at being called grandfather and Pearl mad at being called Ms. Sparrow, but they fallowed anyway. Sparrow stomped all the way there 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma opened the house door.  
  
"Mother, Father!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Emma?" Will came from the study room.  
  
"Father!" Emma shouted and flew into her father's arms. They let go. "So good to see you!"  
  
"So good to see you." Will smiled and kissed his daughter's head.  
  
"Where's mother?" Emma asked excitedly.  
  
"She's in her room." Will nodded upwards. "She's been waiting for you." Emma smiled and flew up the stairs. Will looked at the rest of the group and smiled. "Hello Jack, Pearl, Davy, father." They smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Rum." Sparrow nodded and walked towards the study.  
  
"We don't have rum." Jack spoke up, answering for his father.  
  
"No rum?" Pearl asked,  
  
"No," Will shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you have bloody rum?" Sparrow asked turning towards Will. Pearl sighed and looked at Bootstrap who seemed entirely amused.  
  
"Elizabeth thinks it's a vile drink to have in the house."  
  
"Mother!" Emma burst into the bedroom where her mother lay reading a book.  
  
"Emma!" Elizabeth smiled and beckoned her daughter over to her and embraced.  
  
"How have you been?" Emma smiled, looking down at her mother.  
  
"Fine," Elizabeth touched her daughter's cheek, "it's been a bit boring without you here, but we've managed."  
  
"When's the baby due?" Emma asked noticing her mother's big round belly.  
  
"Anytime now." Elizabeth sighed. "Have you seen Katherine yet?"  
  
"No, I just came in and didn't want to wake her," Emma shrugged, "doubt she was sleeping though, I saw Jack on my way here. Scared him a bit, but its alright. Happy to be here." Emma wrinkled her nose and smiled.  
  
"Emma," Elizabeth smiled softened. "Why do you want to marry Davy?" Emma was a little caught off guard by this question, and it took her a while to consider.  
  
"I'm happy when I'm with him and..." Emma bit her lip, "I'm in love. Mother do we really have to talk about this now?"  
  
"No," Elizabeth laughed and kissed her daughter's head, "Glad your home."  
  
"Mother," Emma smiled, "I'm only here for a visit."  
  
Jack looked at the pirates walking around the room looking in it. He watched as Sparrow inspected a little statue. Jack looked at Pearl and Bootstrap talking about something. Then his attention went to Davy. Surprisingly he wasn't looking at any of the valuables in the room, he was looking out the window. Will came up besides his son.  
  
"Why did they choose this life?" Jack asked.  
  
"Freedom." Will answered, and looked where his son was looking. "What do you think of him?"  
  
"Don't know him that well enough." Jack shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"Your sister." Will almost glared at Davy, and Jack laughed softly. "What?"  
  
"Father, you didn't seem to care when James asked Emma to marry him." Jack lifted his brow.  
  
"This is different." Will sighed. "Davy's a pirate."  
  
"Emma is too." Jack pointed out. Will nodded. He never really considered that.  
  
Emma sighed and looked at her old room. It was dark and the moonlight hit the floor from the balcony. It seemed different than when she actually lived there. She walked out to the balcony. She heard the door open, and turned.  
  
"Davy!" Emma gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to see you." He smiled and went slowly towards her. He slid his hand around her waist.  
  
"What happened to acting like a gentleman?" Emma smiled, and lifted her brows.  
  
"No one is around." Davy shrugged and put his head on top of hers.  
  
"If my father catches you in here you can say good bye to kids." Emma giggled.  
  
"He won't." Davy assured her and kissed her. They moved towards the bed.  
  
"Davy," Emma stopped and sat on the bed, "when we're married." She got up and kissed him once more. He sighed and started to move towards the door. Then Jack walked in.  
  
"Oh, uh, hello." Jack looked at Davy. Davy nodded and left. Jack looked at Emma. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Emma asked.  
  
"That!" Jack shouted. "Davy coming in here! What were you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Emma answered. She undid her covers from her bed. Jack gave her a look. "Jack, we didn't do anything!" Jack's stared still on her. "Why wont you believe me?"  
  
"Its not that I don't trust you its that I don't trust him." Jack shrugged.  
  
"What?" Emma shouted. "Then maybe you should get to know him a little better or don't you want to talk to any pirates?" Emma glared. "If that's the reason then maybe you should leave."  
  
"Emma, look." Jack sighed. "Its just that I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Jack, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Emma smiled, and her glare softened. "Listen I haven't done anything with Davy, I'm waiting until I marry." Emma kissed her brother's cheek. "Good night Jack."  
  
Elizabeth watched her husband crawl into bed. He touched her hand lightly.  
  
"What do you think of Davy?" Will asked.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth sigh, "I don't know, but I didn't know James either. Emma isn't a stupid girl, she can handle herself and I trust her."  
  
"Yes, but she's still a girl." Will sighed.  
  
"No, not any more." Elizabeth smiled. "When she was ten she was a little girl, now she's fifteen. No, Will Emma's not a little girl." 


	4. chapter 4

Katherine woke up with a started and her stomach started to boil again. She saw a bucket next to her bed and threw up in it. Katherine closed her eyes and fell back on her bed. Her stomach was empty, but soon she knew that she would have another attack.  
  
"Katherine!" Jessy burst into the room. "Come on we're going to go see Emma and Davy and Pearl! Let's go!" Jessy jumped on the bed and looked at Katherine. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Katherine smiled. Her voice was horse and her throat burned.  
  
"You're not fine." Jessy put her hands on her hips and sniffed. "What's that smell?" She crawled to the other side of the bed. Katherine closed her eyes. Jessy looked back at her sister. "Katherine what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Katherine bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She started to get up.  
  
"You shouldn't do that mate." Jessy looked disapprovingly at her sister. Katherine got up.  
  
"I'm fine and don't say mate, its not lady like." Katherine sighed.  
  
"Its not lady like throwing up at another person's house let alone in front of their company." Jessy sighed. "Fine have it your way," Jessy watched as her sister picked out a dress. "Beside what's wrong with you? You pregnant or something?" Katherine bit her lip and kept silent. Jessy looked at her and laughed. "You little whore!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Katherine shouted. "I am not."  
  
"So who's the father?" Jessy laughed. "Oh that was a stupid question, Jack right?" Katherine gave her a look. "What? Oh don't worry I'll keep your secret." Katherine finished up on her dress. "You're just lucky you're marrying him soon. The weddings in two days right?"  
  
"Yes." Katherine smiled. "You better not tell anyone!"  
  
"I never tell a secret, pirate's promise." Jessy smiled.  
  
"Girls," James came up, "let's go."  
  
Emma sat in the garden drinking tea. She had put much sugar in it to make it taste better than it was. Her mother and father sat talking to Bootstrap, and Sparrow and Pearl were off looking for any rum hidden in the house. Jack was fancying himself up for Katherine's arrival. Davy sat next to her, he seemed at home and happy.  
  
"You seem to like it here." Emma giggled.  
  
"I can never live it." Davy shrugged.  
  
"Never?" Emma questioned. "Why not?"  
  
"Pirates need to be hung here." Davy sighed.  
  
"Your not a pirate," Emma smiled, "you're an English gentleman that has accompanied me here from my boarding school. Besides a pirate ship is no way to raise children."  
  
"I was raised on a pirate ship." Davy looked at her.  
  
"Exactly what I mean." Emma smiled sweetly  
  
"Why would you want to come back to this life, I thought you didn't like it." Davy questioned, although he knew she was right.  
  
"I don't but remember that's when we're just going to raising the kids," Emma shrugged. "I shouldn't be thinking about this." She whispered to herself. "My parents could say no."  
  
"Then we'll wait." Davy smiled at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They moved in closer, forgetting where they were for a moment. Elizabeth looked over and motioned to Will to look.  
  
"Will I told you." Elizabeth whispered excitedly. Will felt the pit of his stomach fall as he watched his little girl and he just nodded. "Will what's wrong? Will?"  
  
"Nothing." Will shook his head turning his attention back towards Elizabeth. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Sir," A butler came in, "The Norringtons are here."  
  
"Send them in." Will dismissed the butler. Soon Jane and Norrington walked in with Jessy. Behind them came Jack and Katherine, who were hand in hand. Then came James and Alexandra.  
  
"Katherine!" Emma shouted coming over to her friend. They shared an embrace. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
"As always a pleasure to see you." Katherine smiled. Her attention turned to Davy coming over. "How's everything?" Emma fallowed Katherine's gaze.  
  
"Fine." Emma smiled, and she turned to her brother. "Jack you don't mind if I talk to my friend for a while do you?"  
  
"No." Jack sighed, and watched Katherine and Emma go off into their own little world. He watched as Emma told Davy something and left him. Davy sat back down in the chair. Jack waltzed over to him. "Seat taken?"  
  
"No, go ahead." Davy shook his head. There was a silence.  
  
"Do you love my sister?" Jack burst out. Davy unprepared for such a forward question was silent for a moment.  
  
"More than anything." Davy said as he recovered. Jack looked for any untruths in Davy's face. There were none.  
  
"Good luck to your both then." Jack shook hands with Davy.  
  
"Pearl!" A shout came from across the garden. Jessy flew into the arms of Pearl who just arrived at the garden, dressed nicely. Davy and Jack's mouth opened wide with surprise. "Miss me?"  
  
"Of course girly." Pearl smiled, putting the girl down. "You've grown a lot since last time I seen you. Oh and happy birthday." Pearl handed her a gift.  
  
"Its beautiful!" Jessy examined the bracelet. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Some city, not sure where." Pearl shrugged and lowered her voice. "Wait till I tell you how I got it!" Jessy's eyes widened with excitement. Jane came up behind her daughter and Norrington fallowed.  
  
"Pearl," Jane sighed, "don't go filling my daughter's head with silly stories that aren't true."  
  
"Mom!" Jessy sighed. "Her stories are true! Captain Sparrow tells the same one, so they must be true."  
  
"Which one fights the most?" Jane asked her daughter, Jessy thought for a few moments.  
  
"Pearl." Jessy shrugged.  
  
"Then they must be true." Pearl threw her hands up. "Come on Jessy I'll tell you how I got that bracelet for you."  
  
Emma and Katherine walked along the pathway to a place in the garden where no one would go. Katherine felt her stomach becoming weak again and sat on a bench nearest to her. Emma looked at her friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked, looking worried.  
  
"Nothing." Katherine smiled. She stood up, but soon sat back down. "I just need to rest."  
  
"Katherine something's wrong what is it?" Emma asked again. Katherine looked the other direction, thinking what she could change the subject to, and spotted Davy.  
  
"Emma, what do you think of Davy?" Katherine asked her friend. Emma looked at Katherine blankly and then soon snapped back into reality.  
  
"Davy?" Emma laughed. "I should be asking you that question." Katherine's face had a look on it. "Well if you must know, I think he's rather handsome, smart, funny, and they way he just sits there..." Emma's voice faded, and then she cleared it.  
  
"I think you fancy, Mr. Sparrow." Katherine giggled.  
  
"And I think you fancy my brother." Emma smiled and then her smile faded, "Katherine please tell me what's wrong." Emma sat next to her friend as she bit her lip and struggled with the answer.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Katherine's voice so low Emma could barely hear.  
  
"You are?" Emma squealed with excitement, and hugged Katherine. "I thought you were going to have a baby by now, but at least your now going to be married! Oh this so exciting!" Katherine watched as her friend gleamed for joy, Katherine's face full of worry. "What?"  
  
"I'm worry someone might find out." Katherine sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," Emma smiled, "No one will." 


	5. chapter 5

Jack watched as Katherine and her family left. He closed the door and went where his father were talking with the pirates. He sighed looking around him.  
  
"I think tonight we go back to the Pearl." Sparrow sounded.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay for the wedding?" Will asked turned his head sharply at his friend.  
  
"No, mate." Sparrow walked over to him. "Just to sleep. Come on, Pearl, Bootstrap, Davy, and Emma you can stay here." They looked around the room when Emma didn't answer. "Emma? Ah well, think she's tried mate, don't worry." Sparrow waltz out of the room, Pearl stepped in front of him, before he left completely.  
  
"Where's Davy?" Pearl asked sharply. Will felt fear rise in him, and Jack silently went up stairs to look for them. Pearl sighed impatiently.  
  
"He's probably back at the Pearl." Bootstrap offered.  
  
"He can get back himself." Sparrow sighed, and again Pearl stepped in front of him. "If you don't move out of my way girly..."  
  
"My brother is somewhere, and the Commodore is very near by, and so is the royal navy, if you want to see your son alive again, then I suggest that we go look for them." Pearl interrupted her father and then lowered her voice to a whispered so only he could hear. "Then we'll go back to the Pearl and have us a bit of a drink."  
  
Emma and Davy walked along the beach. The little boats that used to lie in the sand were gone, and noise of the city had died down. The moonlight was bright and they could see. The breeze was soft and light, but still moved their hair. They held each other's hand and looked towards the Black Pearl.  
  
"Suppose my parents do say no." Emma asked sadly.  
  
"Then we'll wait until they say yes." Davy nodded. Emma turned to him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What if they never say yes?" Emma asked biting her lip.  
  
"They will." Davy held her face in his hands. She looked into his blue Caribbean eyes and his blond hair move in his face with the wind. He moved closer.  
  
"Do you know what you have to do to earn this kiss?" Emma whispered.  
  
"What?" Davy whispered back as he moved closer.  
  
"Catch me." Emma whispered and then ran in the other direction. Soon Davy ran after her. The sand seemed to sink when they stepped on it. She looked back, her hair flying in her face, and saw him smiling. The moonlight provided enough light to see. Soon Davy caught her up in his arms, and kissed her. She felt her back hit a sea wall roughly, but it didn't matter. They soon found themselves on a soft sandy beach floor.  
  
"DAVY!" A shout came from the dock.  
  
"Emma!" Both sounded at the same time. Emma and Davy broke apart and looked towards the docks where the shouts had come from. Will and Pearl stood there. Davy and Emma stood up quickly. Pearl stood there trying very hard not to laugh. Will stood looking at his daughter shocked. Emma glanced over at Davy who was glaring at his sister. She looked back at her father, and put her head back down.  
  
"There you are Davy." Sparrow waltz up, "Come on back to the ship."  
  
Emma walked in her as her father opened the door. Her heart started to race as she slowly moved inside. She glanced at the stairs to her bedroom for escape and started to walk towards them.  
  
"No," Will shook his head and motioned his daughter to fallow him. Emma looked up at the top of stairs where Jack was looking down at her, his eyes practically laughed at her. She fallowed her father to the study. Will let his daughter pass and she walked to the end of the room and stared down at her fingers. What was he going to say? Will looked at his daughter's back with her head down.  
  
"I'm sorry." Emma whispered, but loud enough to hear.  
  
"Emma," Will began, "why did you do that?" He knew he should've chosen words carefully, and he also knew the answer but wanted her to say it.  
  
"I don't know." Emma shrugged.  
  
"Why, Emma?" Will raised his voice. Emma turned to him. Her eyes were tearful and full of rage.  
  
"I don't know!" Emma shouted. "Father its not like we did anything!" Will raised his brow. "Fine we kissed! That's all!"  
  
"That's all?" He questioned. "What happened if one of a royal navy man would've found you, or saw you two? It would be all over town!"  
  
"But we weren't seen!" Emma threw her arms up in frustration. "Everyone thinks Davy's a gentleman from England, its not like it would've mattered any way!"  
  
"Emma, gentlemen don't act like that." Will crossed his arms. Emma felt the rage inside her grow.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Emma asked. "Get him arrested? Get all of them arrested?" Will looked at his daughter. Emma shook her head. "You wouldn't! Father, it's not fair! He didn't do anything, why are you being like this?" Will took a deep breath and sat down on a chair. He beckoned for her to come over to him. Emma reluctantly went. Will patted his lap, and Emma looked at him as if he were nuts. She smiled and did as she was told.  
  
"Emma," Will smiled, "you remember when you used to do this when you were little?"  
  
"Yes." Emma smiled nodding.  
  
"Do you miss being little?" Will asked. Emma nodded her head slowly. "I miss you being little, my little girl." He brushed away some of the hair in her face. "You always wanted to be a pirate and now you are, and you disappeared from me. I just wanted to see you, but its hard now. You've grown up, and it's just..."  
  
"You want me to be little again," Emma interrupted, and stood up, "but father I'm not."  
  
"I know." Will nodded and looked up at her. He stood up too. "Just think Emma, your going to married soon, my little girl married." Will smiled. Emma stared at him wide eyed, and soon had a huge grin on her face. She gave a little squeal of excitement and gave her father a hug.  
  
"Thank you." Emma whispered in his ear and then released him. She felt as if she were walking on air, and Will felt as though he was sinking farther into the ground. He lost his little girl.  
  
Jessy snuck downstairs with a candle in her hand. She looked around the corner to see anyone there. She crept to the kitchen and she heard a sound. It stopped her dead in her tracks. Quickly she moved to the corner wall. The noise came again, from the garden. Jessy moved as quietly and as quickly as she could to the garden doors. She saw James and Alexandra there. They were talking, well James was and Alexandra smiling and giggling like a fool. Jessy rolled her eyes, but decided to listen.  
  
"James, let's get serious." Alexandra smiled sweetly and controlled her laughter. "Suppose we do get married, were would we live?"  
  
"Somewhere in England." James shrugged.  
  
"Why not down here?" Alexandra asked, her smile faded, "Its so stuffy there, I can hardly breath. Suppose we stay down here. How about St. John." Jessy thought for a moment, St. John was near Tourutga, James would never go for that.  
  
"Then St. John it is." James nodded. "Why there?" Jessy sighed, yes he would, her brother was that stupid, but why would a proper, English; lady would want to live near there. She probably didn't know.  
  
"Its nearest to my home." Alexandra smiled again sweetly.  
  
"Alexandra," James sat down next to her on the bench. "What ever happened to your mother, I never heard you speak of her." Jessy looked closer at Alexandra's face, she saw it fill with rage and hate. "If you don't want to talk about her its fine."  
  
"No, no, no," She smiled, the hate and rage still there, "A pirate killed her, he went by the name of Jack Sparrow." 


	6. chapter 6

Pearl looked at her brother, who looking towards the sea. He seemed somewhat angry. She decided that she should go talk to him.  
  
"Nice night, eh?" Pearl asked her brother, he ignored her. "Oh Davy please! Its not like you two were naked." Davy looked at his sister.  
  
"You knew where we were and you made them go out looking for us!" Davy yelled at his sister. Pearl gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"You know I was actually concerned about you, mate." Pearl put her hands on her hips. "Even though you may be dressed up like a gentlemen you certainly aren't going to pass for one." Davy threw his hands up and walked off. "Davy please!" Pearl gave out a shout of frustration. "I can't stand men!"  
  
"Katherine!" She heard her mother call down for her. "Time to eat, love!" Katherine walked over to the door.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" She yelled, back and crawled back into bed. She put her pillow over her head and rested. Her stomach had begun to calm down now, and she wasn't throwing up as much. Soon she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Katherine!" Jessy climbed on her sister's bed. "I have to tell you something, wake up!" Jessy shook her. "Come on! I have to bloody tell you something!"  
  
"What?" Katherine took her head from under the pillows and looked at her young sister.  
  
"I heard Alexandra and James talking last night!" Jessy rushed to tell her. "Alexandra's mom was killed by a pirate, and not just any pirate, Jack Sparrow! She also said that she wants live in St. John. That's by Tourtuga!" She thought for a moment, trying to remember something. "You know, she does look familiar."  
  
"You should start avoiding familiarity with pirates." Katherine sighed, a little surprised by what she heard. "Did you hear anything about her father?"  
  
"No," Jessy shook her head, "I think she's an orphan." Jessy gasped loudly.  
  
"What?" Katherine asked sitting up, suddenly.  
  
"Its your wedding day!" Jessy's eyes widened. "You have to get ready." She cursed. "Oh I told mother that she should've just came up herself, and that I would forget. COME ON GET UP!" Katherine scrambled out of bed. Servants soon came in  
  
"Katherine!" Her mother came up, "Finally your up! I thought I was going have to throw a bucket of water on you and Mr. Turner is here to see you!"  
  
Emma smiled up at her ceiling. Mrs. Emma Sparrow! She giggled at the thought. Emma couldn't wait to tell Davy what her father said, since her mother already approved. Excitement in her rose, and she jumped out of bed and began to dress.  
  
"Miss. Emma!" Polly, her maid came in, her face flushed and scared.  
  
"What is it Polly?" Emma asked worriedly.  
  
"Its your mother," Polly breathed, "She's gone into labor!"  
  
Davy came to Emma's door. He was going to pick her up for the wedding. He put his hand on the knocker and paused. Would her father be mad? Would she get mad? The door swung open. A flushed maid stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Miss Emma is in the study." The maid said hurriedly and rushed out. The door was left open to him and he walked in to chaos and panic and it made him forget why he was there. The stairs were pretty much fully occupied with maids running up and down it. Davy walked towards the study.  
  
"Davy!" Emma gasped and walked quickly towards him.  
  
"What's going on?" He whispered.  
  
"My mother went into labor." Emma sighed, she took his hand and led him into the study, and he soon stopped abruptly. "What is it?"  
  
"Your father wont be mad, will he?" Davy asked, and he looked around the study noticing no one there.  
  
"No." Emma laughed. She made her way to the couch and sat down on it.  
  
"I excepted to see you dad and brother here." Davy gave a little smile as he sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"No, Jack went to go see Katherine and doesn't know this is actually happening, and my father's out in the garden." Emma sighed. "They said that that's where he goes when my mother's in labor. Its his place he goes where he's worried and its strange because...." Davy kissed her. "Ok." Emma nodded and kissed him back. Her back hit the cushion of the couch lightly. She put her hand on his chest. "Davy we can't do this the whole time." She smiled.  
  
"I know." Davy went in for a kiss. Again Emma stopped him.  
  
"Davy," She sighed smiling, "Any member of my family could walk in at any moment or worse, it could be a royal navy officer." Davy gave a loud sigh and sat up, helping her. They sat there for a moment.  
  
"Alexandra looks familiar." He nodded, and Emma gave him a sharp look. "Probably some island we saw her or something." Emma nodded, thinking. They sat there for a while, in silence. Emma laid her head on his shoulder. Davy put his head back and slouched a bit. Emma closed her eyes and so did Davy and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Jessy gasped as a maid pulled her corset really tight.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Jessy breathed, "Its too tight."  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but it's your sister's wedding." The maid smiled. "You want to look nice, especially for the party afterward."  
  
"Why?" Jessy shouted, almost taking her last full breath she had.  
  
"Miss, don't you want to find yourself a good husband?" She asked.  
  
"I'm twelve for God sakes!" Jessy turned to her maid. "I'm not lookin' for a husband. Besides the party afterwards is for my sister," Jessy put her dress on, "I wouldn't want to steal that away from her."  
  
"Love, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" Jane walked in Katherine's room. She looked up at her daughter. "You look lovely." Jane smiled, as she admired her daughter, as she stood in her wedding dress.  
  
"Really?" Katherine smiled. Trying to hold back tears. Jane walked over to Katherine and held her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"Beautiful," Jane smiled, and found she was fighting tears back too, "Absolutely beautiful." 


	7. chapter 7

Emma woke up, not wanting to open her eyes. She laid there smiling to herself. Her mother was having another baby, and her friend becoming a sister. Emma's eyes shot open, and she quickly rose.  
  
"Davy!" She shouted, and he sleepily moved. "Get up! We have to go to the wedding!" Davy's eyes shot open and he looked around. Emma stood up. "Come on! You stay by the front door and I'll go get father." Emma quickly rushed to the garden. Her father was sitting there in silence. Emma quickly and quietly crept to him. "Father?" She whispered. Will turned his head. He seemed worried.  
  
"What is it?" Will smiled.  
  
"Father, we have to go!" Emma quickly said.  
  
"Go where?" Will shrugged.  
  
"The wedding." Emma nodded. Will's eyes became wide, and again Emma nodded.  
  
"I completely forgot!" Will stood up. "Wait your mother..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand!" Emma said as she quickly walked away. Will closed behind her. Davy stood by the door already to go. Emma cursed silently as they walked out the door. A carriage waited outside for them. They climbed into the carriage and soon they were there. Emma breathed a little easier they were there. She smiled as she looked at Davy and her father. They smiled back, Emma glanced at the people sitting in rows and saw how beautifully decorated it was, and then back at her father who looked worried. Will took his place besides his son, and Emma and Davy took theirs in the front. Emma looked at Jack, who looked nervous beyond belief and her father who was whispering something to his son.  
  
"Nervous?" Will asked his son. Jack nodded slowly. "Don't be, Katherine would never dream of hurting you and she would never try to." Jack turned slowly to his father.  
  
"Where's mother?" He looked around the seats quickly.  
  
"In labor." Will sighed. Jack looked shocked. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Even though Will wasn't sure himself. Soon the music started. Jack looked up. Katherine appeared on her father's arm.  
  
"Beautiful." Jack smiled, and Will looked at Katherine and nodded. She walked down the aisle way slowly with the music. She was beaming, and only looked at Jack. Katherine finally arrived at the alter, and Norrington looked at his daughter.  
  
"I love you." Norrington whispered as he gave his daughter to Jack.  
  
"I love you, too." Katherine smiled. Holding back tears. Norrington went to his seat by his wife and kids. The priest smiled at both of them, and began. Emma looked at Davy and Davy looked at her. She remembered what her father had said. Emma opened her mouth to say something but Davy put his finger up to silence her and turned back to the ceremony.  
  
"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest looked at Katherine.  
  
"I do." Katherine smiled, biting her lip.  
  
"Do you take this woman to be you wife?" He looked at Jack.  
  
"I do." Jack smiled.  
  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest announced and Katherine and Jack shared a kiss as man and wife.  
  
Jessy looked around the people talking. Everyone wore elegant clothes, and looked elegant. She sighed, she felt a little out of place. Jessy began to really feel the constraints her corset now. She spotted Alexandra sitting alone and made her way towards her.  
  
"This seat taken?" Jessy smiled at Alexandra.  
  
"No, go ahead." She smiled back.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Jessy asked. Alexandra nodded. "Where do you come from, Miss Alexandra, because I haven't heard."  
  
"St. John." Alexandra smiled.  
  
"And your parents?" Jessy looked at her, "I'm sorry about these questions but I prefer to know about people before they actually marry into the family."  
  
"Its quite alright." Alexandra shrugged. "My mother was killed and my father," she paused, "I don't know what happened to him." Alexandra's eyes dropped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jessy looked down too, "Have you heard of an island called Tourtuga?" Alexandra looked up as if she recognized the name. Jessy gave a little smile. "Heard of a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"He killed my mother." Alexandra looked back down.  
  
"He killed many people, love." Jessy's eyebrows raised, "Surprised that your still hung up on it."  
  
"Katherine!" Emma squealed, and squeezed her hands. "I'm so happy for you! We're finally sisters!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Katherine smiled, "Thank you." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Where's your mother?"  
  
"In labor." Emma sighed. "Her apologies."  
  
"Oh, my!" Katherine gasped. "I hope she's alright."  
  
"She'll be fine." Emma gave a weak smile, "but now reason to feel sad now, its your wedding day!" Jack walked up to them and handed Katherine a drink. "Good luck Katherine, you'll need it." Emma smiled and walked away.  
  
"Emma seems excited." Katherine controlled her giggle.  
  
"She's always like that." Jack sighed heavily. He held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"I would be delighted, Mr. Turner."  
  
Davy sat down watching the people go by. He glanced where Jessy and Alexandra sat. He knew her from somewhere. Then the thought popped into his head. He knew who she was.  
  
"I didn't bring you here to look at other girls." Davy turned his head, and saw Emma.  
  
"Jealous?" Davy blushed and smiled.  
  
"Only a little." Emma smiled, and sat down next to him. The sun was setting now and soon it would be gone. The candles flickered in the light ocean breeze.  
  
"Where's your father?" Davy asked.  
  
"Back at home," Emma sighed, "He's really worried about mother."  
  
"Your mum will be fine." Davy patted her hand resting on the table. His blond hair seemed to sparkle in the candlelight. Emma smiled.  
  
"Bored?" She asked.  
  
"Entirely." Davy smiled.  
  
"Me too, I've had enough talking to my sister in law side of the family." Emma giggled. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Where?" Davy stood up.  
  
"To my house." Emma stood up. Davy gave an impatient sigh. Emma smiled devilishly. "Fine let's go to the beach." 


	8. chapter 8

Will sat on the garden bench. He looked up to the stars. They were bright tonight. He sat there praying. Elizabeth had to make it through this. It had been all day, and almost all night.  
  
"Mr. Turner." A maid quietly walked in, Will looked up. She looked like she had been working hard. "Mrs. Turner would like to see you." Will sprung up from his seat and hurried to his wife's side. Elizabeth's eyes closed, and there were muffled sounds of a baby crying. Will looked at his wife in horror.  
  
"Elizabeth." Will whispered. Her eyes shot open, and she smiled. He let out a sigh of relief. She held out her hand and he took it. Will brushed strands of her hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm never having another baby again." Elizabeth laughed quietly.  
  
"What did you name it?" Will chuckled.  
  
"I named them, Abigail and William." Elizabeth smiled. Will thought for a second.  
  
"Them?" Will looked confused and Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"Yes, them." She smiled. "A boy and a girl." Will kissed his wife tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Turner," A maid came up behind him carrying two bundles, "Abigail and William Turner." She gave Will Abigail and Elizabeth William.  
  
"Prefect." Will whispered. "Just prefect."  
  
Emma and Davy walked along the beach. It was prefect, the sun had set and the moon was full like last time. Emma turned to Davy.  
  
"Davy," Emma began, "There's something I need to tell you..." She looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Emma gave an impatient sigh, "Davy if it's another girl..." She joked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hide." Davy's eyes unmoved from the spot he was staring at.  
  
"What?" Emma turned and looked at what he was looking at. Her mouth dropped. It was another pirate ship besides the Black Pearl.  
  
"We have to hid." Davy pressed her.  
  
"But, my family, my mother!" Emma turned to run, but Davy caught her.  
  
"Emma, your mother is going to be fine, she's with your father." Davy whispered fiercely, "We have to hid."  
  
Katherine put her head against Jack's chest and looked out into the ocean setting. She smiled to herself. Her wedding was well done.  
  
"Jack." Katherine sighed.  
  
"Yes?" Jack smiled. He put his head next to hers.  
  
"I'm..." Katherine hesitated, "I'm... you, see, pregnant." Jack turned her around.  
  
"By who, Mrs. Turner?" Jack asked lifting his brow.  
  
"Well by you." Katherine answered, putting her hands on her hips, "Who else would it be?" Jack smiled and kissed his wife's lips. There was a loud bang and they broke apart. Jack pulled Katherine into the shelter of the fort. She clung to him as another one sounded.  
  
"You have to go into the Commodore's office." Jack whispered, and started to leave. Pulling Katherine with him towards the office.  
  
"Wait!" Katherine stopped, and Jack spun around, "What about you?" A cannon from their stock sounded and then a command on top of that.  
  
"Mr. Turner to your post!" Norrington looked down from the walkway of the fort on top. Katherine held on to him for a moment to look in his eyes. They kissed and soon broke apart.  
  
"Duty calls." Jack smiled and hurried to go get his gun. Katherine watched her husband leave the safety of the fort.  
  
Will held little Abigail in his arms. She yawned and Will smiled. He heard something in the distance, but didn't bother to look out the window to see what it was. Elizabeth smiled at her husband, and looked at little William. There it was again. Elizabeth heard it too and looked at her husband. Will looked at her.  
  
"What was that?" Elizabeth asked. Will stood up and walked over to the window. Elizabeth quickly looked down at her ring it was glowing. She hid it under the baby's blankets. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a pirate ship." Will focused outside the window.  
  
"Why is the Black Pearl doing that?" Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Its not the Black Pearl." Will sighed.  
  
"Where's the Pearl?" Elizabeth felt fear inside her rise.  
  
"I don't see it." Will looked at Elizabeth, who looked scared. "We have to hid."  
  
"Where?" Elizabeth asked looking disbelieving in her husband.  
  
"In the cupboard."  
  
Jessy looked outside at what was going on. Chaos filled the streets, and she quickly closed the door again. She made her way upstairs to James's room.  
  
"James!" Jessy shouted. "We have to get to the fort!" James quickly rose from bed.  
  
"Why?" James asked, another sound answered his question. "Go get Alexandra and Mother." Jessy nodded and ran to their rooms.  
  
"Mother!" She shouted, and Jane was quickly aroused from sleep.  
  
"What is it, love?" Jane asked.  
  
"A pirate ship is attacking," Jessy, sighed, Jane gave her daughter a look, "No it's not the Black Pearl, but its another one. We have to go to the fort!"  
  
"Ok, go get Alexandra." Jane nodded as she put on her robe. She turned and bumped strait into James. He was flushed. "What is it James?"  
  
"Mother." He breathed, "Alexandra's not in her room."  
  
"She's probably already at the fort," Jane nodded, and Jessy began to get suspicious, "We have to go." Jane said ignoring her daughter's look.  
  
Emma looked at the nearing rowboats, and her heart quicken. She had no sword or any weapon. They were very fast.  
  
"Davy." Emma whispered, stopping. He stopped and looked. His eyes widened with fear.  
  
"We have to..." He began to turn but bumped into someone, "Excuse me." He whispered looking up.  
  
"Bloody nobles." Pearl smiled. "Thought I find you two here. We have to get back to the Pearl."  
  
"But my family..." Emma protested.  
  
"No worries, girly." Pearl shrugged, "your dad's good swordsman, can handle himself. Besides I'm sure..." Her voice trailed off looking behind them. They both looked. The pirates were now on the beach. "Time to go." Pearl said running off the docks. Emma and Davy soon fallowed. They went into an alleyway to let the pirates pass and begin their destruction.  
  
"There's a blacksmiths close by," Emma whispered, "We can get a sword or two there."  
  
"How close?" Davy asked.  
  
"It's the building over." Emma tapped on the wall they were resting on. "We should go now." They crept to the blacksmiths. Luckily no one was in it, and there were swords made and sitting there. They all grabbed one and left. "Where now?" Emma yelled over the screaming and loud bangs.  
  
"I'm guessin' the fort." Davy nodded. Emma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Your both daft." Pearl shook her head but fallowed them anyways. Pearl soon felt someone come towards her, and she turned. A pirate had his sword raised ready to stick. She blocked his blow. "I don't think you be wantin' to do that mate." Emma turned and saw Pearl. "Go to the fort!" Emma nodded and turned to tell Davy, but he was gone.  
  
"Davy!" Emma shouted. Her eyes darted from place to place. He was gone. She felt a tear come to her eye. He must've been running to the fort. Emma felt a sudden blow to her head, and blacked out. Pearl saw Emma go to the ground.  
  
"Emma!" Pearl ran to her. Then soon blocked another blow from yet another pirate. "Mates you have to stop this, its bad for you." She stuck her sword into the man. "It might kill you." Pearl laughed to herself, and figured Emma would be fine. She looked to the side of her. "Jessy!" The girl was alone. Pearl ran to her. "You know girly, its not good to be here in a pirate attack."  
  
"Pearl!" Jessy threw her arms around Pearl, and then released quickly. "I was going to the fort with my mum, and James, but then I heard my name and turned and then they were gone into the crowd." Tears started to come down her cheeks. "I don't have my damn sword." Jessy gave a little gasp.  
  
"You wont need one puppet." A hand went to Jessy' head and knocked her out. Pearl turned to see, a girl. "Neither will you." And with that Pearl was put out. 


	9. chapter 9

Jack went through the destroyed streets quietly respecting the people who had died. The scene was the same as nine months earlier. He hurried through the crowded streets trying not to step on anyone below him, to his house. Emma and his family had not appeared in the fort the night before. He turned his head to see a crying wife over her dead husband. Jack looked over them and saw a girl. Her brown curly hair dripped over her face, and seemed to be stained with blood. He stopped, the girl looked familiar.  
  
"Emma!" Jack called, and went over to his sister lying on the ground. She was still the dress from the day before. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Emma." She didn't stir. Jack felt for a pulse, there was one, and then there was a moan. "Thank God." He picked up his limp sister and headed to his parent's house. The door was locked and he banged on it. "Its Jack!" The door opened by a butler.  
  
"Good morning sir." The butler nodded.  
  
"Are my parents here?" Jack asked hurriedly, stepping in careful not to hit Emma's head on the door or wall.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Turner, and Mrs. Turner are sitting in the study." He walked away. Jack shrugged and went to the study. His parents both had worried looks on their faces, but were holding something. Two maid were around them standing over them. Will turned his head when his son walked in. He sighed with relief and then saw Emma in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked, getting up.  
  
"Emma!" Elizabeth gasped. Trying to get up, but failing miserably, and she sat and stared longing to go to her daughter. She was holding something.  
  
"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "She's alive, but I didn't see Davy or anyone around her, though." Will handed the bundle to the maid. "What's that?" Jack asked nodding towards the bundles.  
  
"That's Abigail and that's William." Will smiled for a minute. "We should get her up to her room." He said looking at his daughter. Emma made a movement, causing Jack to somewhat jump a little. Her eyes fluttered opened. Her head hurt, and her body felt limp. Emma looked around the room wildly, her head spinning.  
  
"Put me down I'm fine." Emma sighed struggling against her brother's arms. She hated to be in this position. Jack put her down, gently. Emma swayed a little and felt her head. Blood appeared on her fingers. "Oh" She whispered and fainted. Jack caught his sister.  
  
"She's a pirate?" Jack looked disbelieving at his father.  
  
"She's only half." Will smiled. "Jack go get the doctor."  
  
Katherine rubbed her shoulders, as she stared out the window. She hadn't seen Jack since last night. A tear came to her eye.  
  
"Love, don't cry." Jane came to her daughter's side. "Jack will be alright, I promise, he probably found Jessy and brought her to the doctor."  
  
"What if he didn't?" Katherine said in a small voice.  
  
"He's fine." Jane smiled, and looked over at James who sat still watching them. "James, Alexandra's fine, she probably hid."  
  
"Or pirates took her." He voice low and dangerous. Jane gave a long tried sighed. Jessy was gone, probably lying in the dirt ground dead. It was her fault she should've held Jessy's hand or something.  
  
"Mother, don't worry." Katherine gave a little smile, "Jessy is probably fighting off the rest of the pirates."  
  
"We can only hope, love." Jane smiled, as a tear rolled down her eyes. Just then the door flew open, and Norrington walked in. He looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Jessy?" He asked Jane. His lines in his face becoming more define. Jane pressed her lips together, and shrugged. Norrington came over to her and cradled her in his arms. "She's going to be fine." He whispered.  
  
"No, she's not." Jane choked. "She's gone." Katherine looked out the window a few more minutes and turned sharply. Her family looked at her, as she made her way to the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the governors'."  
  
Will looked at his daughter. She was silently sleeping, now. The doctor had come saying that she might suffer fainting spells from her injury. Elizabeth sat on the edge of Emma's bed, stroking her hair and humming a song. Jack and the twins had gone to sleep for a while. The house was still, and quiet. Will sighed; the town was like it was nine months earlier.  
  
"I wonder where the Black Pearl is." Elizabeth whispered. Will turned to look at her, and he shrugged. He looked back out the window, nothing. Elizabeth felt a tear come to her eye. "Will, suppose..."  
  
"No" Will quietly shook his head. "Their fine." Even though he wasn't sure himself.  
  
"Emma will...." Elizabeth started but was cut off when someone walked in the door. Katherine stood there her face pale. "Katherine!" Katherine looked at Elizabeth and then at Emma.  
  
"Emma!" Katherine gasped. "She's not..."  
  
"No." Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Have you seen Jack?" Katherine asked looking a little relieved.  
  
"Yes, he's in his room sleeping, with the twins." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Twins?" Katherine asked confused. "Oh, congratulation! Would you mind if I..."  
  
"Go ahead." Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Katherine was out in a minute. Then shook her head. "Newlyweds." Will gave a soft smile. Elizabeth sighed, and Emma stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "Remember when Emma was little?"  
  
"Will." Her tone was warning.  
  
"She was sick for the longest time," He ignored her remark, "you sat by her bed like this and..."  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth sighed fiercely and then said in a calming voice. "Emma isn't little any more. She's older and knows what she wants in life." She looked down at Emma and the little bandage on her head filled with blood already. "What did you say about Davy?" Elizabeth looked at her husband. Will bit his lip, and smiled.  
  
"I said yes." He shrugged. Elizabeth smiled and left her daughter's side for a moment. She kissed Will, quickly.  
  
"The process of letting go." She smiled, and began to leave. Will sat in a chair by the window. Elizabeth sighed and left. "It's a hard one." Will watched his wife leave and then turned his attention to Emma. She slept peacefully. He smiled to himself, would he be able to let go again?  
  
Katherine crept into the Jack's room. The curtains were put over the window, and it was dark in the room. She saw the two cradles side by side and went to go for a look. One baby in each, they were sleeping soundly, and she smiled. Katherine felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her in close.  
  
"Their peaceful now, wait till they wake." Jack whispered in her ear.  
  
"That's comforting." Katherine sighed and turned to face him. She pulled him in a hug. "I was worried about you."  
  
"You don't have to worry." Jack smiled, and looked down at her. She was crying. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Jessy's gone." Katherine whispered. "I didn't see her in the streets and she wasn't at the fort with mother and James. I think the pirates took her."  
  
"She might be on the Black Pearl." Jack hugged her again. Katherine just nodded.  
  
"I didn't see the Sparrows or anyone in town," Katherine sighed, "What if she isn't Jack? What if they took her?" Katherine thought for a moment, "Oh and Alexandra is gone too." 


	10. chapter 10

Emma lay awake not opening her eyes. Her head hurt like hell and her whole body felt numb. She remembered last night. Davy was gone, so was the Black Pearl. No, they couldn't be. Emma had to go find them. She opened her eyes and pulled back the sheets and quickly got out of bed. Emma looked around the room, and saw it spinning. She felt her legs give away but someone catch her and put her back on the bed. Emma looked at the person who had done that.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, Emma." Will smiled.  
  
"Dad," Emma began to try to get again, but Will held her down, "I have to go and find the Pearl and everyone!"  
  
"Emma everyone will be fine." He nodded.  
  
"NO!" Emma fought against the strength holding her down. "Father! Please let me go, I have to go find them." She began to feel her head rush and blood go to it.  
  
"They'll be fine." Will said calmly. Emma gave a sharp sigh and eased back into the pillows.  
  
"He's gone." Emma closed her eyes, trying to prevent tears coming to them. Will sighed heavily and was about to say something when the door flew open. They both looked and saw two men standing there.  
  
"Where's Pearl and Davy?" Sparrow swayed into the room. Bootstrap just smiled at his son and nodded, Will nod back. The room stayed silent for a few moments. "Where's my bloody son and daughter?"  
  
"I don't know, Jack." Will shook his head. Emma bit her lip. The Pearl wasn't gone but Davy and Pearl were.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow!" A voice came from behind the men. They turned and saw Katherine and Jack. Katherine's eyes narrowed and looked at them angrily. "Where's my sister?"  
  
"Jessy?" Sparrow asked looking at her confused.  
  
"Yes, my sister Jessy!" Katherine huffed.  
  
"How the bloody hell am I suppose to know?" Sparrow threw his arms up. Katherine stared angrily at him.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow." Katherine sighed. "Where's Pearl and Davy?"  
  
"I don't know." Sparrow looked at Katherine.  
  
"What about that ship last night?" Emma spoke up. "The one that attacked Port Royal?" The room lapsed into silence.  
  
"They must have them." Katherine nodded. "Alexandra too."  
  
"Alexandra?" Sparrow asked.  
  
"Yes, my brother's fiancé." Katherine nodded irritably.  
  
"Love, you may know her as Alexandra," Sparrow put his face right into Katherine's, "Let me tell you that's no Alexandra."  
  
Davy opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. It was dark and there was barely any light. He was in a cell. He looked to the side of him and saw Jessy and Pearl lying there. He shook Pearl's shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes." Pearl moaned turning over.  
  
"Pearl, get up!" Davy shook her, but Pearl shrugged it off and continued to sleep. Davy gave a sigh and looked at Jessy. She was lying there and looked unhurt, but he didn't want to wake her.  
  
"Hello, Davy." A voice said. Davy looked up. A woman about his age stood there.  
  
"Alexa?" Davy asked. Alexa nodded.  
  
"Long time no see." Alexa smiled.  
  
"You're exaggerating." Davy smiled back, "I saw you back at the wedding. Which reminds me why are you engaged to James and why were you there?"  
  
Alexa's smile faded and she gave a sigh. "If you must know, I was just lookin' around mate." Davy gave a questioning look. "Now's not the time to be talkin' about such, so how have you been? Heard you found yourself a girl."  
  
"I've been fine till now." Davy glared at her. "Alexa, why the hell are you doing this?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"We have to go find Davy!" Emma watched as Sparrow paced the room. They were sitting the study. She was back into a dress, even though she begged to go in her pants and shirt. Sparrow mumbled to himself as the others watched in wonder. Katherine and Jack sat on the couch, and Emma stood by a bookshelf. Will and Elizabeth tended to the twins. Emma gave an impatient sigh. "Captain, if we don't them soon then, I'm afraid... that..."  
  
"Afraid of what, young missy?" Sparrow turned on Emma.  
  
"Nothing." Emma looked down and shook her head. Sparrow turned his back on her and started to pace again.  
  
"You could stop in Tourtuga." Katherine spoke up. "Pirate ships stop there." 


	11. chapter 11

The ship had stopped, and was docked somewhere. Davy sighed and put his head against the wall, roughly. He was stuck, and may never see Emma again. Never, and he did it again.  
  
"Why ya doin that mate?" Pearl asked looking at him strangely. "Its not good for ya." Davy ignored her. Pearl turned to Jessy and whispered. "A bit daft, isn't he." Jessy gave a little giggle. Pearl sighed and looked back at her brother. His eyes closed in thought. "You find out who's the captain of this boat?" Pearl began to sip her little canteen.  
  
"Alexa." Davy's throat tightened. Pearl spit her drink back into the canteen.  
  
"Alexa?" Pearl asked. "Never thought I see that girl again." She began to feel jealous, a girl captain of the ship. Surely she was co captain or something just not captain. Alexa wasn't that tough.  
  
"That's why she looked so familiar!" Jessy nodded. Pearl and Davy turned to her.  
  
"How do you know Alexa?" They both asked. Jessy looked at them wide eyed.  
  
"I spent a lot of time in Tourtuga." Jessy bit her lip. Davy just shrugged and closed his eyes again, and Pearl didn't look convinced. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Pearl shook her head. There was a noise coming from the stairs, and they all turned their heads. A pirate appeared with three bowels of something. He stuck them through the bars.  
  
"Food." He smiled, and looked through the bars. "Never thought I see the children of Jack Sparrow sitting helpless on the ground."  
  
"Captain." Pearl whispered.  
  
"I'm not a child of Jack Sparrow's." Jessy's eyes narrowed, which provoked an even bigger smile from the pirate.  
  
"Poor little children." The pirate sneered.  
  
"Where are we?" Davy asked.  
  
"Tourtuga." The pirates headed back up the stairs. "We're waiting."  
  
Emma went to her mother's room to say good-bye. Elizabeth lay sleeping on the bed. Emma smiled and went closer to her mother. She kissed the top of her head, and Elizabeth stirred awake.  
  
"Leaving me already?" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"I have to." Emma sighed, smiling sadly.  
  
"I understand." Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Mother, I love you." Emma went to go.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth sighed and took her ring off her finger. "Take this."  
  
"I can't..." Emma shook her head staring at the ring, "Its your engagement ring!"  
  
"I know, but when I get it back, I'll know your safe." Elizabeth felt a tear go down her cheek. Emma took it and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Emma whispered and let go, Elizabeth felt, too soon. Emma hurried out the door, and put the ring on her finger. She smiled to herself at least this ring wouldn't kill her. She hurried down the stairs. Will and Bootstrap stood there talking. Emma slowed her pace and made her steps quieter to listen.  
  
"Will, don't worry she's going to be fine." Bootstrap sighed, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Will gave a sigh. "I promise I wont give her any more presents." They both smiled. Emma shrugged and hurried down the rest of the steps.  
  
"All set." Emma smiled at Bootstrap. She turned to her father, and hugged him. "Pity your not going, I'll miss you on this one." Will squeezed her tighter. Emma let out a squeak of protest, and Will let go, unwillingly.  
  
"Emma listen, be careful." Will said. Emma just stood there smiling.  
  
"I love you father." Emma kissed his cheek and met up with Bootstrap by the door. She began walking out. "Don't worry father, I won't get pregnant while on this trip, besides I can't at the moment." Will watched as Emma giggled and walked out the door. He stood there watching the door a few minutes. Emma getting pregnant was the least of his worries at this point.  
  
Emma walked to the beach. There was a rowboat sitting there, with Sparrow, Jane, Norrington, James. They weren't talking, and were silent. Emma and Bootstrap climbed into it and the rowboat shoved off. Soon they arrived on the Pearl.  
  
"Welcome back aboard captain!" Gibbs smiled at Sparrow. Sparrow gave a nodded and headed to the wheel. The crew stood around and waited until everyone from the rowboat was on deck.  
  
"All hands on deck, you scallywags!" Sparrow shouted as his crew scrambled about. "Full speed to Tourtuga!"  
  
Emma looked out at the night sky and the nearing island of Tourtuga. The lights twinkled, and it seemed like a normal every day town. Emma smiled; normal and every day town were not the words the described Tourtuga. She felt someone come up behind her and she turned quickly.  
  
"James!" Emma gasped, "I mean Mr. Norrington, you scared me. Well I wasn't excepting you." Emma smiled.  
  
"No its alright you can call me James." James smiled.  
  
"Emma then." She nodded. He looked to the nearing city docks. "Never been to Tourtuga?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, no." He sighed.  
  
"Here's a little advice," Emma went to his side, "don't leave the ship."  
  
"Why?" James looked at Emma curiously, as a bunch of the crew went to the side to begin to tie the dock up.  
  
"You know those stories about this place?" Emma asked. James nodded. "They're all true."  
  
Hey people,  
Sorry it's taking me so long to get out to sea, and get to the "main plot", but I'm trying to make it longer. Hey thanks for the cool reviews from my favorite reviewer, Emskidoo. (Sorry if I spelt it wrong, I don't have internet access upstairs.) If you guys wouldn't mind I would like to get more reviews, please and thank you!  
  
~Pharaohs Daughter 


	12. chapter 12

Emma casually walked off the Pearl, leaving Jane and Norrington on it. James on the other hand went to go drink with Sparrow and the crew. Emma just wanted to enjoy the nice beach on it. No one ever went on that beach. Only her and Davy ever went on it. It was their spot. Davy had brought up the idea of marriage there. Emma looked out to the sea, and stood in the same spot Davy had given her the idea.  
  
"Davy, where are you?" Emma whispered. She expected him to just pulled her up now and kiss her. Nothing happened. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. She pulled herself in for a tight hug, and she looked down at her mother's ring. It was glowing. Emma looked at it puzzled. Why was it glowing? She moved farther away from the docks and the glow dimmed a little, and she walked towards the docks and the glow brightened. Emma stopped. The glow stayed the same. Emma began walking to the docks. The night air blew her hair backwards, and the glow brightened even more. She went towards the Pearl and the glow dimmed a little, and she went in the opposite direction and it brightened. Emma kept walking in that direction. Then she came upon a ship and the glow suddenly stopped. She looked up at the ship, and looked at the name The Sea Bearing. There was no one on the ship. Emma looked at the ramp that led up to it, and began to walk on it. The deck was silent and still. Emma looked around, no one on it. She decided to see if there were any prisoners below or anything useful for the Pearl. Emma strolled down the steps quietly. Nothing on cargo level, but rum. She went down farther into the prison cell area. There were prisoners. Three, Emma looked closer, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Davy!" Emma whispered the boy turned his head. Pearl and Jessy slept silently on the floor. Davy stood up and smiled. Emma rushed to him. They held each other for a moment in a kiss. "Why are they doing this to you?"  
  
"I don't know." Davy shook his head.  
  
"Where are the keys?" Emma asked  
  
"With the captain." Davy sighed. Emma cursed, and they heard someone come up the docks. "Emma, listen you have to leave, now."  
  
"Davy," Emma pressed her lips together.  
  
"Now," He whispered and they quickly kissed, "don't worry I'll be fine." He looked down at her ring it was glowing. "Where'd you get that?" The voices were coming closer to the ship. Emma hurried up the stairs tears streaming down her face. He was in her reach, and then now was gone. Emma felt the fresh air on deck. There were a couple of pirates boarding the ship that she was on.  
  
"Hey you, girly!" One yelled and Emma ran to the bow of the ship. They ran after her. Emma made a lap off the side going onto the dock. The pirates stopped yelling insults at her. Emma ran to the tavern that Sparrow would be at. He sat in the far back corner. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and around her mouth. Emma tried to scream but the arm just got in her mouth.  
  
Davy gave a long hard sigh as he eased himself back against the wall. She had been right there. He looked over to the spot where Emma had been. Alexa and a girl stood there.  
  
"Hello Davy." Alexa smiled, the little girl stared at him and Davy stared back. "Emma's lovely, really." Alexa said giving a hated smiled. She had caught his attention. "Nice little ol' ring on her finger, bet that cost you a fortune."  
  
"I haven't given her a ring yet." Davy scowled.  
  
"Slow as usual." Alexa raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm waiting till...." Davy started.  
  
"Now none of your morels now Mr. Sparrow." Alexa returned to her smile, and then it twisted itself into a frown. "I've already heard enough of those."  
  
"Mum," The little girl tugged on Alexa's pant leg, and her blue Caribbean eyes twinkled "Who's he?" She pointed to Davy.  
  
"No one darling," Alexa bent down close to the girl, "Just a mistake that I intend to fix. Now go play with Patrick." The girl smiled and run up the stairs, her black hair waving behind her.  
  
"Cute kid." Davy said glaring at Alexa, which provoked a smile. "Alexa what did you come down here for?"  
  
"Davy, Davy, Davy," Alex shook her head, "I'm setting you free."  
  
"Why?" Davy asked looking at her in disbelief. Pirates started to fill the room and surround the place.  
  
"I have the trinket that I want." Alexa smiled evilly. The pirates opened the gates and woke Pearl and Jessy. They took them roughly out of the enclosure and lead them up the stairs. Davy felt the rough arm grab his and lead him up too. Davy wanted to ask what trinket, but he didn't, and felt sorry he when looked to the left of him, with pirates crowded around a person. Davy looked closer. The girl struggled against them, an arm in her mouth and all of them around her. She looked familiar with her hair curly hair flying about her, and her brown eyes filled with rage.  
  
"EMMA!" Davy shouted trying to get away from the hands that held him tight. The girl stopped struggling, and looked at him. The hatred started to melt away from her eyes. Davy slowly made his way towards her, and Emma tried to get away from her capturers. She freed one hand and he soon freed one. They reached for each other and could hear the laughter of the pirates, as he was hit on the head, and went into darkness, and the last thing he heard was Emma screaming his name.  
  
"You bastards!" Emma shouted before they put something in her mouth. Alexa walked over to Emma smiling.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Sea Bearing Ms. Turner." 


	13. chapter 13

Pearl and Jessy watched helplessly as the Sea Bearing left Tourtuga. Pearl turned sharply. Jessy looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What are you doin?" Jessy asked catching up to her.  
  
"If there's one man I know that can help us," They came upon a tavern, "this one can." Pearl looked over to a corner and found her father. She walked over to him. Sparrow smiled through his bushel of hair, and hugged his daughter.  
  
"Jessy!" Jane and Norington ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Dad!" Pearl released herself from Sparrow's grip. "They have Emma and Davy, and they left."  
  
"Where are they going?" Jane asked releasing Jessy. Pearl shrugged, and Jessy shrugged.  
  
Sparrow cleared his throat and spoke. "To Isle Franca."  
  
Emma felt a sting in her shoulder and closed her eyes to a silent cry. She felt someone touch her back gently, and jumped.  
  
"Its alright Emma." It was Davy, and Emma let out a sigh of relief. Davy looked at the cut in her shoulder. It was deep, but not as deep as his was. Maybe two centimeters deep. He touched it lightly and Emma flinched. "Sorry."  
  
"No, its alright," Emma turned to look at him, and despite her pain she threw her arms around him. "I'm so scared."  
  
"I know." Davy hugged her back, closing his eyes, and then released her, "everything will be fine." Emma nodded, and fell back in his arms. She felt tried and exhausted, and fell asleep. Soon Davy held on to her as the ship toss lightly in the waves. He couldn't sleep.  
  
"Don't you two make a lovely couple?" Davy looked up at Alexa. He gently lay Emma down on the hard floor and got up to face her.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Davy said through gritted teeth. Alexa gave a chuckle.  
  
"If your blaming me for you're being here," Alexa's smiled left her face, "don't, because it's you, and your father's fault."  
  
"I'm not the one that killed your mother." Davy said fiercely through the bars that held him from killing her.  
  
"No, but you made me one."  
  
"Jack, what is Isle Franca?" Jane asked, while Sparrow steered the ship. Norrington stood there quietly.  
  
"Its an island." Sparrow nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know it's an island, but why are they taking them there?" Jane asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because it's the island of the dead." Pearl sighed, walking up the three.  
  
"What?" Jane looked at Pearl.  
  
"You raise the dead there, as it were." Pearl smiled.  
  
"But why would they want to take them there?" Jane asked.  
  
"Because this bloke killed her mum, and she wants her back." Pearl pointed over to Sparrow, who chose to ignore the stares coming from the people around him.  
  
"Jack, its not Alexa is it?" Jane's eyes widened. He just nodded. "Oh God."  
  
"Well if she really hated you why didn't she take you, Sparrow?" Norrington spoke up. Sparrow opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"She doesn't hate Jack," Jane said under her breath, "She hates Davy."  
  
"No, she doesn't." Pearl shook her head. "Alexa loves Davy."  
  
"In a way yes, but in the same way no." Jane shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. Everyone looked at her to continue. "I have to go see if Jessy woke up yet." Jane left them and Norrington soon fallowed his wife. Pearl and Sparrow were left. Pearl shook her head.  
  
"What now?" Sparrow looked at her.  
  
"If you could just stay sober, or be a better shot none of this would've happened." 


	14. chapter 14

Davy looked down at Emma sleeping on the floor. He looked at her ring. It was glowing but not so brightly. He remembered what Alexa had said. Was that his little girl? A loud noise came from the stairwell, and Davy looked up. Some pirate thudded down the stairs, with cuffs in his hands. He went over to the cell.  
  
"Come on, boy." The pirate opened the door and put the cuffs on Davy. He pushed him through the open cell door and up on deck, then through another door. Alexa sat in a chair, with the girl on her lap. They both looked at him when he came through the door. The pirate pushed Davy into a seat.  
  
"Go play with Patrick love, I think he has new toys." Alexa whispered to the girl and she ran off smiling. Alexa turned to Davy.  
  
"Cute kid." Davy raised his brow.  
  
"It always helps when the father's somewhat good lookin'." Alexa smiled.  
  
"What you name her?" Davy asked.  
  
"Lea." Alexa sighed, "but we're not here to talk about our daughter."  
  
"Then what are we here to talk about?" Davy asked stupidly.  
  
"Davy do you know why you're here?" She smiled.  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be here." Davy smiled back.  
  
"Do you remember what your father did three years ago?" Alexa stopped her smile.  
  
"He killed your mother." Davy whispered.  
  
"That he did." Alexa nodded. "Do you know where we're headed?" The room silenced itself for a moment. Then Davy looked up.  
  
"No." He whispered and shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes," Alexa nodded and grinned evilly, "Isle France," Slowly she got up, and walked over to him, "you know how hard it is to find yourself alone, in Tourtuga? To be with a kid, and unloved?"  
  
"Lea's not only my mistake, Alexa." Davy sneered. "It was one night, we had a bit of rum."  
  
"I was alone Davy!" Alexa huffed. "How was I supposed to make money? My mother was gone, my only family! If it wasn't for you none of this would happen."  
  
"What do you want me to do Alexa?" Davy asked, "I can't bring your mother back, only a girl with that damn ring can!" Again silence pierced his heart and he whispered "No."  
  
"Let's just say I get what I want." Alexa whispered, and the doors flew open. Pirates dragged a struggling Emma in. Alexa went over to her, and touched her face. "Pretty lil' thing isn't she?" She looked down at Emma's ring, and looked strait into her eyes. "Pity, sucha lovely thing go to waste." Alexa turned back to Davy. "I know how much it hurts to see someone you love in pain." Alexa snapped her fingers. The pirates pelted Emma to the ground. She snapped them again, and one cut slowly on her backside. "Your daughter was in pain once."  
  
"Stop." Davy whispered. Again they cut her flesh slowly. "Stop!" The pirates smiled and continued.  
  
"She was walking and then fell." Alexa gritted her teeth. "Then my mum, what did she do to your dad? Nothing!" The still sliced Emma's skin slowly.  
  
"Stop, Alexa." Davy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, love." Alexa snapped them again, the pirates stopped. The stood Emma up, her head hung a bit, and she winced in pain. Alexa went over to Emma. "Sucha pity you wont get to meet me mum."  
  
Pearl looked outwards towards the sea. The breeze caught her hair up in the wind. She looked to the far off side of her. Jessy stood there her nightgown clinging to her body in the wind, and Pearl went over there.  
  
"Jessy, how do you know Alexa?" Pearl asked. Jessy took a minute to answer.  
  
"She had a kid, that I watched when mum and her went out." Jessy sighed.  
  
"Didn't know that girl had a kid." Pearl nodded looking out to the sea again.  
  
"Funny, thought Davy would say something." Jessy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why would Davy say something?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Well its kinda his kid."  
  
"Jack you tell me why Alexa is going to Isle France." Jane sighed tapping her foot rapidly. Sparrow sighed heavily and turned to her.  
  
"She wants her mum back." Sparrow turned back to the wheel.  
  
"Why would it matter if she went to an island?" Norrington asked.  
  
"It's sometimes called the island of the dead." Jane bit her lip.  
  
"Its where you can bring people back to life." Pearl stepped up to the wheel area. "Pirates say you need the blood of a hated one, to bring a loved one back to life."  
  
"With a help of a ring." Jane nodded slowly. "But Emma, nor Davy has the ring."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Bootstrap sighed. "Elizabeth gave her the ring before she left."  
  
"But the woman doesn't hate Emma." Sparrow shook his head. They stayed quiet.  
  
"Yes, she does." Jane whispered. "She took Davy away, from her, and Lea."  
  
Emma felt pain in her backside, and she winced. She moved her hand to pull herself up. The pain was bad. She struggled to sit up, but managed fine. Slowly she eased herself towards the bars of the cell. Davy hung his head in the other cell.  
  
"I didn't know you had a daughter." Emma whispered.  
  
"I didn't know I had one either." Davy shrugged. Turning his head to her. Emma's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm scared, Davy." Davy could barely hear her voice. Emma turned her head downwards.  
  
"Don't be." Davy smiled. "It'll be alright, love, trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Emma's shot up. "How Davy? You said that you never loved anyone else! Then this girl with a child shows up saying it's yours! How can I trust you? Am I going to be just another girl? Are you going to leave and never show up again?" Emma's breathing changed to a rapid pace.  
  
"I didn't know, Emma, I swear!" Davy sighed. Silence engulfed them a few minutes. "I never loved her. It was one night, we were both drunk, and we had been seeing each other for a while, and that night I was leaving with Sparrow on the Pearl. I was going to tell her... that I couldn't see her, anymore." Davy swallowed hard. "Her mum died that night, we were going towards the inn, and Sparrow shot her. He wasn't aiming for her; it was for some poor bloke. I swear Emma, I never loved her."  
  
"Davy, I just don't know right now." Emma shook her head. "I just don't."  
  
"Time to go, Sparrow." A pirate had a rope in his hand. Emma looked at Davy, and Davy looked at her. Davy got up and walked to the pirate. Emma bit her lip to stop the tears from coming down. Davy and the pirate walked up the stairs. Emma glanced one last time at Davy as their eyes met she looked away and cried. 


	15. chapter 15

Pearl sighed in the nighttime air. She felt someone come up behind her. She turned to see James.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Sparrow." James blushed. Pearl lifted a brow.  
  
"For what?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Scaring you." James said. "You jumped."  
  
"Me, scared?" Pearl lifted both brows now. He took his place next to her. "How do you know, Ms. Alexandra?"  
  
"She came into town." James shrugged. "My father had said that she came from England, from my sister's boarding school. She said that she was a friend."  
  
"Friend?" Pearl looked at him. "Highly unlikely that a pirate be friends with a noble."  
  
"Many things are very unlikely, Ms. Sparrow," James smiled, "That's not one of them."  
  
Jessy stood from a distance looking at Pearl and her brother. She smiled to herself and shook her head.  
  
"Poor Pearl." Jessy sighed.  
  
"Why poor Pearl?" Jane had come up behind her daughter, and made her jump.  
  
"Just look at them, mum." Jessy pointed over to them, "It's going to be a repeat of Emma and Davy or Katherine and Jack."  
  
"I don't see what's so poor Pearl about that." Jane shrugged. "Seems to me that its not poor Pearl more like finally."  
  
"I guess." Jessy looked down sadly.  
  
"Don't worry love, Pearl's not that kind of girl." Jane hugged her daughter. "She's too much like Jack."  
  
Davy closed his eyes and looked down to the blue water. Then back at the crowded ship with the laughing pirates. The plank waved a bit with the ship. Alexa smiled looking at him she waved. Lea stood next to her, her blue Caribbean eyes looked sadly on him. Davy looked to the little island in the moonlight, and back at Alexa.  
  
"When a pirate's maroon he's given a pistol." Davy shouted. Alexa gave a laugh  
  
"That's funny," She laughed, "cause we're not maroonin' ya we're drownin ya." Davy looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Come on boy, jump!" A pirate went out and pounded on the plank. Davy lost his balance and fell into the deep black oblivion of the water. Soon he merged to the surface and began to swim to the little island, that he had become familiar with as his father's island.  
  
Emma closed her eyes. He was gone, and she was alone. She should've told him, she should've said she was sorry. Sighing she eased herself down a little, to sleep. She heard a thump and scrambled to sit up. Lea stood there, looking at Emma intently.  
  
"Hello." Emma smiled softly at the child.  
  
"Hi," Lea smiled blushing a bit, "my name's Lea."  
  
"My name's Emma." Emma smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be up on deck, with your mother?"  
  
"My mum thinks I'm playing with Patrick." Lea shrugged. Emma had a question, but Lea asked one first. "Who was that man?"  
  
"What man?" Emma asked.  
  
"The one that was down over there." Lea pointed to the now empty cell. Emma bit her lip the girl wasn't stupid.  
  
"His name is Davy." Emma said, keeping tears back.  
  
"Why does he have the same eyes as me?" Lea asked.  
  
"Your mother should tell you that." Emma smiled.  
  
"Me mum, don't tell me anythin'." Lea pouted. "She never pays attention to me, all she cares about is her mum and getin' her back." Emma remained quiet for a minute.  
  
"She loves you though." Emma sighed.  
  
"I don't think so, she never play with me." Lea sighed, "Patrick always does."  
  
"Lea, who's...." Emma started.  
  
"Lea!" There was a man's voice from the deck.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Emma." Lea said scrambling up the stairs. "I have to go, Patrick is callin' me." 


	16. chapter 16

Pearl looked out at the blue sky and sea. One cloud in the distance seemed to ruin it.  
  
"The sea is really beautiful." She heard James say to himself.  
  
"When its not filled with blood." Pearl smiled. James returned a weak smile. "I'm guessin your dad told you about dear Alexandra."  
  
"I don't understand why she did that though." He shook his head. Pearl looked at the gray looking cloud. It seemed to get bigger and bigger as they came to it, and then some would fad.  
  
"She's a pirate can't except more than that." Pearl shrugged. Squinting to get a closer look.  
  
"I still don't understand how anyone can..." James looked to Pearl and then to the gray cloud. "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know." Pearl shook her head. The gray started to mix with the blue, green, and yellow. The Black Pearl seemed to speed up a bit.  
  
"I think that's an island." James coked his head to one side. The island grew and Pearl started to walk away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I think Davy's a lil tried of land."  
  
Davy looked outward towards the sea. Black sails blew in the wind from a distance, and a little boat was coming towards him. He smiled. The heat from the fire behind him was very hot and he was glad that someone finally saw the fire and smoke. Soon the rowboat landed on the beach.  
  
"We should just claim this damn island." He heard Pearl say. She looked up and saw him. "Davy!" Pearl threw her arms up and hugged her brother. She quickly released him. "Emma's still with Alexandra?" Davy nodded his head. Pearl gave a reassuring smile and said. "Don't worry we'll get her back."  
  
Emma felt the pain on her back grow. The pirates surrounded her laughing. She wanted to cry out but couldn't. All she could do was close her eyes and hope that one of the strokes with the sword coming from them would slip and cut too deeply. The pain would end, but Davy and her family. No, Davy must love this woman he had a child with her. Even though he did say that it was a mistake, but was she a mistake?  
  
"Enough." Alexa's voice sounded. Emma felt herself being raised up, and she opened her eyes. Alexa's face seemed somewhat satisfied. "Seat her down and leave." Emma was put down roughly in a chair. He back slouched and blood dripped down it. Alexa took a seat at the head of the table. "I can see why Davy likes you." Alexa smiled. "Pretty face, he always liked pretty faces, so pretty face..."  
  
"Ms. Turner." Emma said harshly.  
  
"Ms. Turner." Alexa sighed, "Do you think Davy actually loves you?" Emma looked down.  
  
"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I thought he did, but then I saw Lea..."  
  
"Pity," Alexa interrupted, "Any way do you know why you're here?"  
  
"No." Emma shook her head.  
  
"Do you know what that ring does?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Its my mother's marriage ring." Emma looked at Alexa. She hoped it wasn't going to be like last time. Alexa gave a little laugh.  
  
"That ring, girly, is a ring that can bring people back to life." Alexa smiled. "Me mum died not to long ago by a certain Sparrow. I haven't had a proper childhood nor life, but me mum was the only person that actually loved me, until Davy came around." Alexa came up behind Emma. "Found out he didn't love me. Me mum died by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Who hurt me the most?" Alexa sighed heavily, and then gave an evil grin, "Your little boyfriend. Certainly, Ms. Turner you know I want me mum back, and I want to hurt Davy." Emma opened her mouth to say something. "No not kill him, its too easy that way. You have to shoot strait to the heart."  
  
"You said the ring brings people back to life." Emma looked at Alexa, "what does this have to do with Davy or anything."  
  
"I need the a girl to replace me mum in her death." Alexa smiled. "The ring works one way, you put the ring on the person you choose to die, and you bring the body of the dead along, you kill the person with the ring, and the body comes back to life." Alexa shrugged. "Its really simple if you think about it. Perhaps if you're lucky enough, Davy might kill Lea for you."  
  
Davy looked out to the blue sea. The Pearl was going full speed, as fast as the wind and sweepers would go. He had left Emma on there it was his fault.  
  
"Don't worry, mate, we'll get her." Jessy waltzed up to him. His eyes still settled on the sea. "Listen I'm sorry I should've told you about Lea. I thought you would've known."  
  
"How Jessy?" Davy asked suddenly turning on her. "How would've I known?"  
  
"People talk in Tourtuga." Jessy raised her brows. "Its not like you don't know anyone either." Davy sighed heavily, and turned back to the sea. "Listen I'm sorry about everything." She began to walk away.  
  
"Jessy!" Davy yelled, and she turned, "You shouldn't try to speak pirate love, its not good for nobles."  
  
Emma felt her stomach go numb. The ship had stopped. She was going to die. The Pearl wasn't around and neither was Davy. She should've listened to her father. She should've stayed in Port Royal and waited. Emma hugged her knees, and ignored the pain in her back. Dead, never see her family, or friends again. What would her father and mother say? She felt eyes stare at her and she looked up. Lea stood there.  
  
"Hello Lea." Emma smiled, holding back tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lea asked.  
  
"Nothing." Emma shook her head smiling. "Lea, who's Patrick?"  
  
"He takes care of me." Lea smiled. "My mummy says that he's not me daddy, but I think he is."  
  
"Really?" Emma smiled, wishing it were true.  
  
"Yea," Lea nodded, the little girl seemed in a dreamy trance, "Me mum says that...." Lea paused and turned. Alexa and a group of pirates stood there.  
  
"Come on love," Alexa smiled, "time to go." 


	17. chapter 17

The Black Pearl slid through the stillness of the water. They were within eyesight of the Sea Bearing. It was anchored. The ships stayed still.  
  
"Drop anchor!" Sparrow shouted. "To the boats!"  
  
"Aye, captain." The crew chimed. Davy turned to see the face of his father. Sparrow put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"That girl better be safe." Sparrow nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Didn't know you cared so much." Davy smiled.  
  
"All I'm sayin is she better be, otherwise Will, will turn me eunuch."  
  
Emma watched as the rowboat started to beach, pirates all around her. She couldn't escape. Her hands tied behind her back. The island was foggy and she could barely see anything.  
  
"Come on puppet." A pirate shoved her on the sandy beach. She stumbled and winced a bit. Emma looked behind her at the other rowboat coming ashore. Alexa at the front behind her a box and inside the box was a woman. Emma held in a gasp, it was Alexa's mother. She glanced at Lea sitting on a man's lap, he looked like Davy in almost every possible way, but his hair was darker. Emma was held on to with the bad shoulder, and she watched as they went in front of her. The dead women looked so much like her daughter. Emma had to look away, but then was pushed forward by a pirate. They went through the jungle silently. Leaves crunched beneath their feet. Emma kept her eyes downcast until they finally came to a halt. She looked up. A mouth of a cave showed clearly through the foggy night. Emma looked into it. A light seemed to come from within it, a strange glow.  
  
"Captain we shouldn't be doin this." A pirate spoke up.  
  
"Why not?" Alexa asked her voice fill with doubt.  
  
"Aye," Another one voice, "tis bad luck to wake the dead."  
  
"Then good thing I'm only waken me mum." Alexa pointed out, and turned her back and started to move forward. "Come on you sissies, we must show miss Emma how to use that ring of hers." The pirates grinned at another and moved. Emma glared at Alexa. Lea glanced up at Emma, and she features softened.  
  
"Come on Lea." The man that Emma amused to be Patrick held out his hand. He looked like Davy, but his hair darker. Lea turned away and went to him obediently. The cave was dark, and only the light from lanterns shown in the darkness. The pirates whispered curses every time they heard a drop or a noise. Emma could only hear he heart pound, as the light grew at the end. Soon they came to a room, and Emma's eyes widened. It was truly a cave, but with red gems inside some of the stone. The pirates stood in awe, and Alexa's smile grew bigger. In the center were two long tables on a high point. Emma looked up at them in terror. The pirates placed Alexa's mother on one of them, and soon Emma found herself struggling against the strength of the pirates, despite the pain. She gasped for air as she was slammed down on the other table. Her back exposed and her hands too. Alexa's face soon appeared in hers.  
  
"Good thing you already have the ring on," Alexa whispered in her ear, "that's one less thing I need to do."  
  
"Whore!" Emma's whispered fiercely, struggling against the strong hands of the pirates.  
  
"I've been called that too many times in my life girly, it lost its affect long ago." Alexa laughed. Emma felt Alexa's body move to the middle of the two tables. Emma's heart beat faster, as she heard a click of a gun, and her ring glowing fiercer than her temper. "All the angels in heaven and all the demons in hell come gather your self's, and give back what I take and take what I took." Emma's eyes closed tightly as she heard a shot echo through the cave. Emma opened her eyes. There was no pain, none. No one was any longer holding her down. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. Pirates were engaged of attacks with others. Emma looked to the side where Alexa had been standing, and she was down on the ground.  
  
"Emma!" Emma turned her head to see Davy. She threw her arms around him, and her stomach did a flip. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault." Emma whispered. Davy quickly released her.  
  
"We have to go." Davy helped her off the table and began to leave the little stage. Emma stopped once they had gotten down. "What is it?"  
  
"Lea!" Emma gasped, looking widely around the room. "We have to find her." She took off in the other direction. Emma looked in a corner to find Lea and Patrick. She hurried over to them. "You alright?" Emma asked as Lea threw her arms over her. Emma was a little surprised but quickly recovered. "Come on, let's go on the Black Pearl." Emma smiled reassuringly. Davy quickly appeared.  
  
"Davy, take them back to the Pearl." Emma nodded.  
  
"Patrick!" Davy said looking at the man.  
  
"Davy, good to see you again!" Patrick smiled. Emma and Lea looked at both of them.  
  
"What?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'll explain latter." Davy sighed and turned back to Patrick, "You know your way to the Pearl."  
  
"Course mate, never could forget." Patrick led Lea out of the corner and out of the cave to safety. Davy and Emma blocked a blow from a pirate attacking, and they soon killed him, and there were shouts of a win from the Pearl's crew. Emma pulled Davy for a kiss, and there was a shot echoed making the whole shouting stop and the cave went silent. Emma stopped kissing Davy, and smiled. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth, and her knees buckled. Davy caught her and looked up. Alexa stood at the top holding a pistol that just fired.  
  
"Davy..." Emma whispered and he looked down.  
  
"No." He shook his head.  
  
"I love you." Emma breathed and closed her eyes in death.  
  
"No." Davy whispered, and shook her a little. "Emma, no." Davy looked up at Alexa.  
  
"Poor girl." Alexa shook her head smiling. 


	18. chapter 18

"Why did you do that?" Davy demanded.  
  
"Pirate." Alexa shrugged. "Pity she wasn't on the table, could've at least saved me mum, ah well, life doesn't go as plan." Davy looked to the side of her where Sparrow was creeping up. Suddenly he grabbed her and put her on the table. Alexa struggled.  
  
"Davy!" Sparrow yelled. "Get that girl up here!" Davy nodded and picked up Emma and ran up to the tables. He rudely pushed Alexa's mother out of the way.  
  
"No!" Alexa screamed. "You can't!"  
  
"No, girly, he can." Sparrow nodded. Davy took the ring off of Emma and placed it on Alexa's struggling one. He pulled out his pistol and aimed for her head.  
  
"Strange being on the other side of the tables isn't it?" Davy asked, and fired the shot. Alexa lay still, and Davy lowered his pistol. Sparrow stepped away from the once struggling girl. He turned around, and shook her a bit. "Emma." There was no answer, and he shook her a little more franticly. "Emma, please." She lay still. Davy's knees fell to the floor, and he bent his head.  
  
"Davy, come on let's go back to the Pearl, and tell dear William and Elizabeth." Sparrow put a hand on his son's shoulder. Davy nodded, and stood up. He turned his back for a moment, while Sparrow stared at Emma for a while.  
  
"Davy." Davy turned, and saw Emma's eyes flutter open. He immediately flew to her side.  
  
"Emma." Davy smiled, and brushed some hair from her face. "I thought I lost you."  
  
"You did," Emma smiled, "but I came back, I always do." He helped her off the table. Sparrow rolled his eyes, but fallowed them back to the Pearl.  
  
Emma winced as Jane put some rum on the cuts on her back. Davy had volunteered but Sparrow quickly thought of something for him to do. She felt Jane starting to reach the deeper one and braced herself, but she let out a little cry anyway.  
  
"Sorry." Jane whispered.  
  
"Its fine." Emma sighed. There was silence for a few minutes. "Jane?"  
  
"Yes?" Jane asked she was starting on the bandages now.  
  
"How did you know that Commodore was the one?" Emma asked. Jane stopped her work, and then begun again.  
  
"Ms. Turner that is a very bold question." Jane smiled to herself.  
  
"I know." Emma nodded. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Its good to wonder, but sometimes it gets you into trouble." Jane sighed, "but since neither you nor I are ladies I guess I can let this one go. You see, Emma if you love someone you feel it within yourself, and if you lust then you only feel it outside yourself. Lusting is only wanting, but love," Jane sighed happily, "it last forever, and you know when its going to, I knew as soon as I left him that night, that I was going to miss him, and that's love, if you miss a person for that many years, and your heart flutters when you see them, but don't be taken an advice on love from a pirate."  
  
Davy looked outward to the sea. It was a dark calm night with the moon in a full circle. He felt someone come up behind him and turned. Patrick stood there, smiling. Davy looked at him, wondering what he should say.  
  
"Where's Lea?" Davy asked.  
  
"Asleep in a cabin." Patrick shrugged, and walked over by Davy. "You're wonderin where I went aren't you?"  
  
"Somethin like that." Davy nodded.  
  
"Lands not for me." Patrick smiled.  
  
"You left everyone." Davy said blankly.  
  
"That I did, mate." Patrick nodded. "I couldn't take it, had to be free."  
  
"And leave your wife and kid to die?" Davy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If I knew they were sick, then I wouldn't have gone." Patrick sighed.  
  
"If we knew where you were we would've called you!" Davy whispered fiercely and stormed off. Patrick turned and saw Pearl. She was smiling happily, and soon flew in his arms. She released him quickly though.  
  
"Glad to see someone's happy to see me." Patrick smiled.  
  
"Thought you died a long time ago mate." Pearl looked at him. "Don't mind Davy, he's havin a bit of a shocker now, with Lea and all."  
  
"Can't blame him." Patrick sighed heavily.  
  
"Pity you didn't go with the Pearl though." Pearl sighed. "We've missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." He smiled and pulled her in for another hug, and then released. "So Jane's still with that noble?"  
  
"Yeah." Pearl nodded. "She's got three kids, two on here, but you know Jessy."  
  
"Still a little spit fire?" Patrick smiled.  
  
"More than ever," Pearl smiled, "Another one of her daughters got married to a Turner in Port Royal."  
  
"Jack?" Patrick questioned and Pearl nodded. "Never thought I see him again." Pearl castes a look on him. "What?"  
  
"Patrick, why did you leave?" Pearl asked, "No freedom's not the answer." He sighed heavily.  
  
"I couldn't take the responsibilities." He whispered. "They came too early."  
  
"You were twenty." Pearl noted.  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't ready." Patrick sighed. "I never thought they would die."  
  
"She was carrying another." Pearl sighed. Patrick looked at her and she nodded. "We tried, but she felt alone and scared, and unloved."  
  
"But I told her I loved her in the note." Patrick shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter mate." Pearl shook her head. "Women need to be loved more than men, and they need that in person, not by a piece of paper." Pearl patted him on the back. "Just promise me this mate, don't ever marry again." 


	19. chapter 19

Jessy went up on deck. Her dress clung to her body in the wind. She looked over to the east. The sun was rising in a way that looked as if it were painted. Jessy sighed, and looked to the other side of the ship. Pearl and James stood there in silent conversation. She smiled to herself. Perhaps all people love, even pirates. Jessy walked to the sunrise. She watched it rise a bit, and then turned. Someone stood right in front of her forcing her to jump.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Jessy looked at the man. "Its Patrick, boy I thought you died long ago!"  
  
"No I lived." Patrick smiled.  
  
"Unlike some people." Jessy's brow lifted in question. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Needed me freedom." He shrugged. "I would've came sooner."  
  
"Understandable." Jessy ignored his last statement. "Sparrows need to fly free."  
  
Davy stood in the doorway. Looking at Lea sleeping. She looked more like her mother than him. He felt someone's arms go around his waist and a chin appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mr. Sparrow?" Emma asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Davy shrugged still looking at Lea. He turned to face her. "Funny how things work out." Emma nodded.  
  
"Davy, did you ever love anyone?" Emma asked.  
  
"I only ever loved you." Davy pulled her into a kiss, but she stopped him.  
  
"Anyone besides me?" Emma looked into his blue Caribbean eyes.  
  
"No," Davy shook his head, "Alexa was lust not love."  
  
"How do you know?" Emma asked.  
  
"When I was with her, I never felt safe, and home," Davy smiled, "When I'm with you, I'm home and safe."  
  
"Safe?" Emma laughed, "How do you feel safe around me?"  
  
"Is that so hard?" Davy asked her and kissed her quickly. "You're the best swordswomen in the Caribbean!"  
  
James smiled at Pearl, who was laughing a bit. She seemed so carefree, and happy.  
  
"What are you lookin at Noble?" Pearl controlled her laughter, and took a swig of her rum in her hand.  
  
"How do you do that, Ms. Sparrow?" James asked.  
  
"Do what?" Pearl asked, taking another.  
  
"Drink that much rum?" He laughed, and she took another.  
  
"Rum's good." Pearl nodded. "Freedom's better."  
  
"Freedom?" James asked looking at her strangely.  
  
"Yes, bloody freedom!" Pearl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's so free about being a pirate?" He watched her sway. "Your wanted on every island, and the whole navy is after you!"  
  
"That's only half the fun." Pearl slurred, taking another drink. "The ships freedom, no rules you have to live by, no damn people you have to impress."  
  
"What about the pirate codes, and other pirates, Ms. Sparrow?" James wondered.  
  
"Pirate code's more like guidelines, and other pirates, they don't give a damn what you do as long as its not to them or their ship, as for impressing them," Pearl sighed "you don't have to."  
  
"I still don't get the freedom half of it." He shook his head.  
  
"You get to do this." Pearl suddenly grabbed his head and kissed him full on the mouth. They broke apart, and stared at each other for a few moments wondering for what to say. She grabbed him again and kissed him. James didn't resist and pulled her in with him. The smell of alcohol still strong on her breath.  
  
"You be wantin to do that down in the cabin area, girly." They quickly broke apart and looked at Sparrow. He seemed to glare at James.  
  
"I better go see what I need to do down in the cabins." James nodded and hurried off. Sparrow watched him leave and turned to Pearl, she looked at her father.  
  
"You never let me have any fun." Pearl took a swig of rum.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Sparrow asked looking hungrily at the bottle.  
  
"Down in the cabin," Pearl sighed, and started to walk to it. "Come on we'll spilt a few."  
  
Emma looked out towards the sunset. They were going to be in Port Royal soon, and she still hadn't told Davy what her father had said. His arms wrapped around her waist and she took in his sent. She felt his arms loosen and leave her, and she opened her mouth to say something, but he swung her around. Emma looked down at him. He was on one knee and looking up at her. He held one of her hands, and a ring in his other hand. Her eyes widened and she felt her knees becoming week.  
  
"Emma Turner." Davy began. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" Emma went to his level and hugged him, but she suddenly stopped, "Wait, I haven't told you about...."  
  
"I already asked your parents." Davy laughed. Emma kissed him, and watched as he put the ring on her finger. She bit her lip and smiled, she kept tears back. They began to kiss again.  
  
Emma smiled, "Pirate." 


	20. chapter 20

Davy walked down the cabin hallway to his room, and stopped at one of the doors. Inside Lea lay on a bed as Patrick told her a story. He studied her for a bit, her hair was strait and black like Alexa's, and her eyes so much like his. Davy moved in closer to the doorway to listen to Patrick's story.  
  
"...Then he roped a couple of sea turtles together, and made a raft." Patrick exaggerated.  
  
"What did he use for rope?" Lea asked fully engulfed in the story.  
  
"Hair from his back." Patrick concluded. Davy laughed to himself. He heard that story more than once in his lifetime.  
  
"Uncle Patrick?" Lea began.  
  
"Yes, darling?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Who's that man?" Lea wondered.  
  
"What man?" Patrick looked at her.  
  
"The one that Ms. Emma called Davy." Lea looked at Patrick. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak, but Lea cut in. "Is he my daddy?" The room became silent, and Davy looked at his daughter in aw. She wasn't as stupid as her mother then. He looked at Patrick. Patrick's face looked stricken, but he smiled gently.  
  
"Yes, Lea." Patrick nodded. "He is."  
  
"Ok, thank you. G'night" Lea smiled, and closed her eyes going into the pillows. Patrick sighed and turned, he glanced at Davy by the door. Davy turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Patrick caught his arm, and closed Lea's door behind him. "Happy?"  
  
"About what?" Davy asked.  
  
"She's fully yours." Patrick sighed. Silence fell between them.  
  
"No," Davy shook his head, "she's not I wasn't there for her. She yours."  
  
"I can't believe that you're saying that I can have your daughter." Patrick joked. "I couldn't even take care of my own wife and son."  
  
"Patrick, take her, I don't deserve her." Davy said quietly, giving Patrick a nasty look.  
  
"Davy, you didn't know she was even born." Patrick shook his head.  
  
"Your right, that means I have no right to even hold her." Davy shrugged.  
  
"Oh please Davy, cut the mellow drama." Pearl walked up to them. "Maybe you should let Lea decide."  
  
"She's two." Davy and Patrick said together.  
  
Pearl started to walk away. "She's smarter than you two blokes put together."  
  
Emma woke the next morning happy. She looked at her ring, soon to be Mrs. Emma Sparrow. Today they were in Port Royal. She was going to see her family, and show off her ring. It was a band, but that was fine. Emma was going to marry Davy! Butterflies started up in her stomach. The door swung open and Davy walked in.  
  
"Davy!" Emma smiled and ran to him, her smile faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Emma," Davy sighed, "Pearl said that it would be a good idea if Lea would choose if she rather stay with me or Patrick."  
  
"Why would that matter?" Emma asked.  
  
"I thought it would be strange to you if she said she wanted to stay with us." Davy shrugged.  
  
"Of course not Davy." Emma smiled, "besides I think we should take a few years off, just to settle down a bit. In Port Royal."  
  
"Why?" Davy smiled, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"To have bit of kids and wait till they're a little older to go pirating again." Emma bit her lip.  
  
"Only a bit?" Davy sighed and smiled, and kissed her. Disappointment sounded in his voice.  
  
"Maybe." Emma smiled. "Davy who's Patrick?" Davy looked down at her, and closed his eyes. His arms fell to his sides and he sat on the bed.  
  
"My brother." He looked down at the ground and Emma sat next to him.  
  
"What did he do?" Emma put a soothing hand on Davy's back.  
  
"He left his wife and kid." Davy shook his head. "He left and never came back even when they got sick and died, he wasn't there for their funeral."  
  
"Where was he?" Emma asked.  
  
"We don't know," He shrugged, "He said he was too scared to come back, he couldn't face them, his wife was carrying a child when she died."  
  
"That's terrible." Emma gasped. "Why did he leave?"  
  
"He couldn't handle the responsibilities." Davy sighed. "He was scared he would fail them, but Patrick says he needed his freedom."  
  
"He's your half brother right?" Emma asked, "He's twenty three, right?"  
  
"Yes he's twenty three" Davy laughed, "but he's full."  
  
Jessy looked at the land, she had grown used to it, but the freedom limited. The strange thing was she liked it. She felt somewhat more power over the ladies in the court. They were so frail and not outspoken as her. Jessy didn't mind scaring them when she spoke of things that they themselves would not speak of. Yes, she loved Port Royal, and the rules, and breaking them.  
  
"Glad to be home?" Jessy turned to see her mother.  
  
"Actually, yes." Jessy nodded, turning back to the land.  
  
"Thought you would like it." Jane smiled coming to her daughter's side.  
  
"No," Jessy shook her head, "you thought I would hate it, don't lie its bad for you."  
  
"True." Jane sighed. "Thought you run away soon, and I would never see you again."  
  
"But I didn't." Jessy pointed out. Turned her head for a moment, and saw Pearl and James together. "But he might just be gone from you before you know it."  
  
Katherine sighed looking out to the sea. It was blue as usual nothing was different. Her family had been gone long enough, and she was starting to worry, maybe they sank to the bottom. Katherine took a deep breath to stop the tears form coming. She quickly scanned the sea, and something caught her eye. Her eyes darting back to the spot. Black sails sat upon a ship hidden behind the cliffs. Quickly, she turned back into her and Jack's house, and flew down the stairs careful not to miss any. Her belly was just starting to show and she didn't want to hurt the baby. She went strait into the study where Jack was calmly reading a book. He looked up at her. Her face was flushed from running down the stairs.  
  
"Katherine what's wrong?" Jack got up and went to her.  
  
"They're back!" 


	21. chapter 21

Davy looked at his daughter carefully. Lea looked back at him. She sat on the bed next to him, Patrick on the other side smiling. Lea sighed impatiently.  
  
"Lea," Patrick began, "I know this is a bit of a shock to you, but..."  
  
"He's me dad." Lea said, eyes still on Davy. "Where were you, you left me with mum?" She crossed her little arms and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you were there, otherwise I've would've come sooner." Davy sighed.  
  
"Love," Patrick cut in, "he wants to know if you want to stay with him." There was silence while Lea thought.  
  
"How can I trust you?" She asked, her little two year old mind working its hardest to understand.  
  
"You can trust me to be a good father." Davy smiled, hopefully. Lea became silent again, as the room did. He hoped this wouldn't be too soon. Lea carefully walked up to Davy and stood in front of him. For a minute they starred at each other, and then she flew in his arms.  
  
"I stay wit you if Ms. Emma stays." Lea let go of Davy for a moment. Davy laughed, and looked at Patrick. His brother just smiled and nodded. Davy looked back at the eager face of his daughter.  
  
"Of course Ms. Emma is going to stay with us."  
  
Emma looked out to the town of Port Royal. She was anxious to meet her family, and see Katherine. Emma would tell them the good news, and hopefully soon her and Davy would be married. Her hands rested on the wooden frame of the ship, and eyes upwards. Emma felt a hand go on hers, and she looked to the left. She saw Davy, but then he motioned downward. Lea stood there smiling up at her, and Emma crouched down by her.  
  
"Daddy said I could stay wit you." Lea put her hands behind her back and rocked from side to side. Emma smiled looking up at Davy and then back down at Lea.  
  
"Of course darling," Emma nodded, "I would love for you to stay with us." Lea jumped into Emma arms, and fell backwards ignoring the pain in her back. They both got up.  
  
"You're my new mummy?" Lea asked looking up anxiously at Emma. Emma glanced at Davy for reassurance.  
  
"Only if you want." Emma smiled.  
  
"I want!" Lea jumped up and down. "Does that mean I get to meet my grandparents?"  
  
"Yes, but you have to be a good girl." Emma smiled. Lea nodded her head hurriedly and ran off to go tell Patrick. Emma looked at Davy. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Davy pulled Emma in close.  
  
"More than ever."  
  
Jessy climbed into the little rowboat cramping with Emma, Davy, Lea, and her mother and father. She looked around.  
  
"Where's James?" Jessy asked.  
  
"He's stayin' on the Pearl." Jane smiled. Jessy sighed.  
  
"Well I guess you take two you give two." Jessy looked up and saw her brother and waved a farewell as the little boat descended into the dark waters of Port Royal.  
  
Emma walked through the night air. Lea had fallen asleep on Davy's should. He was carrying her, and Emma rested her head on Davy's open shoulder. Jessy, Norrington, and Jane had all gone to their house, and Emma and Davy decided better to go to her mother and father's house. They walked through the quiet dark streets of Port Royal.  
  
"What do you think my parents are going to say when they see Lea?" Emma laughed quietly.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want to be around when your father sees her." Davy smiled.  
  
"Don't worry my father's a very understanding person." Emma smiled up and him. Soon they came upon the house. Silently Emma opened the gate, and they went up to the door. She tried the handle and the door opened. Emma smiled as they walked in. The house was quiet and unaware of their presence. There was no light, but the light of the moon, and they made their way to the study, not wanting to go up the stairs. Davy carefully sat down on the couch and propped Lea for sleeping. She stirred a bit, but quieted down. Emma sat next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and the little family went to sleep.  
  
Will yawned as he made his way downstairs to the study. Elizabeth had been up all night with the twins. He helped with as much as he could, but it was ultimately useless. He walked tiredly into the study, and he stopped. His eyes looking at the couch was Emma, Davy, and a little girl, sleeping. He cocked his head looking at the little girl. Her hair was black and she looked nothing like Emma or Davy. Silently he left the room and hurried back up the stairs to Elizabeth. He opened their bedroom door, and went to where Elizabeth slept quietly. Will sat on the edge and shook his wife gently.  
  
"Elizabeth." Will whispered, and her eyes opened.  
  
"Will, what is it?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, looking at him.  
  
"Emma and Davy are back." Will nodded.  
  
"That's good to hear." Elizabeth whispered, closing her eyes again.  
  
"They have a child with them." Will added. Her eyes shot open, and she turned to him.  
  
"A child?" Elizabeth looked curiously at her husband. She got up suddenly and made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will hurried after her, but a mother's wishes are more proven than a father's, and Elizabeth was almost to the study, by the time he caught up with her. Will grabbed her arm lightly. "Elizabeth perhaps this could wait until they wake up."  
  
"Will, they have a child with them!" Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, but she looks nothing like them." Will reassured his wife, wishing he hadn't woken her up for this, and just talked to Emma and Davy himself. "They must have a good excuse." Elizabeth sighed and nodded.  
  
"Do you think he did it yet?" Elizabeth changed the subject smiling.  
  
"Yes, I think he did." Will nodded, smiling only half. They casually walked to the dinning room where the smell of freshly made bacon was coming from.  
  
"First let's eat then you can tell your daughter your congratulations." 


	22. chapter 22

Emma yawned as she woke up. Slowly she picked herself off, careful not to wake Davy or Lea. She sat up looking around the familiar room. She stretched a bit.  
  
"Mornin'" Emma turned to where the voice came from and saw Davy smiling his eyes on her.  
  
"Morning." Emma quickly kissed him over the little sleeping Lea. "I think my parents are still sleeping." Soon the smell of bacon filled the air, and Lea opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry." Lea said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Can I eat?"  
  
"Of course, love." Emma smiled getting up and extending a hand to Lea. Emma looked over at Davy. "Do you want to join us?"  
  
"Why not." Davy smiled getting up fallowing them out of the study. They made their way to the dinning room. Emma looked up at the table and smiled.  
  
"Mother, Father!" Emma smiled looking at Will and Elizabeth eating. They looked up and smiled back. "I'm sorry for dropping in like this, but I didn't know where to go and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Don't worry, Emma." Will smiled getting up from the table. He hugged his daughter, and shook hands with Davy. Elizabeth soon fallowed him. Will crouched down by Lea, and smiled, and peered into her blue Caribbean eyes, "Who's this?"  
  
"My name is Lea, sir." Lea said suddenly becoming shy.  
  
"Are you hungry Lea?" Elizabeth asked. Lea nodded, and a maid came into the room smiling at Lea. "Lea, Polly will get you something to eat." Lea again nodded and carefully took the hand of Polly, and they both disappeared into the kitchen. Elizabeth turned her attention to Davy and Emma, and nodded at the table. Emma and Davy went to the table, and sat. Will and Elizabeth took their place across from them. "Emma, who's Lea?"  
  
"She's..." Emma began.  
  
"Lea's my daughter." Davy interrupted. Silence came down on them.  
  
"Your daughter?" Elizabeth turned her gazed from Emma to Davy. Elizabeth felt a relief, from that. Will lifted his brow, feeling the same as Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, my daughter." Davy nodded.  
  
"Her mother died, and we plan to let her live with us." Emma said quietly. "After we get married."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Emma smiled, happy about her mother's approval. Will nodded, smiling. "So you're planning to live here?"  
  
"Yes," Emma nodded, "we already have a house picked out, the one on the cliff on the very edge of the island. It looks out to the sea."  
  
"That's prefect, and very close to Katherine and Jack." Elizabeth smiled. Will again nodded, and looked over at Davy who looked somewhat tried, but lovingly looking over at Emma.  
  
"Will." Elizabeth whispered, nudging him a bit.  
  
"Yes," Will nodded. "Prefect."  
  
Emma felt strange wearing new dress a fitted. She knew she was going to stay here. The rest of the family had gone to bed. The twins had finally settled down and went to sleep. Emma was still wearing her dress. Lea had decided to take a room in-between Davy and Emma, which seemed to please her father a bit. Quietly Emma loosened the corset a bit and went downstairs to the garden. It was peaceful here, no one in sight. The moonlight was bright and it seemed like daytime. Emma took in the garden sent filled with roses and wildflowers.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it?" Emma turned to see her mother  
  
"As it always is in Port Royal." Emma smiled as her mother sat on a bench. Emma watched as he mother looked up at the night sky. She seemed older than what Emma had remembered. Tried and weary, and then Elizabeth turned her head to her daughter. Emma smiled and walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I thought you were sleeping too." Elizabeth smiled. "The twins aren't always what keep me up at night." Silence crept through them for a few minutes.  
  
"Mother," Emma sighed, "what was your first thought when I brought Lea home?" Elizabeth chuckled for a second.  
  
"I honestly thought that she was yours." Elizabeth looked at her daughter, "I'm sure your father thought the same, and I thought he was going to faint on the spot."  
  
"You had to have known that I would never do a thing like that." Emma giggled.  
  
"Yes, but there are something's that you can blame on other things." Elizabeth smiled knowingly, and Emma nodded. Elizabeth stood up and kissed the top of Emma's head. "You should get to bed."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay here a bit, mother." Emma watched Elizabeth walk out of the garden and she listened to her mother's quiet footsteps up the stairs. To blame something on something else, Emma's thoughts turned to Pearl and James back on the Black Pearl.  
  
Jessy quietly sighed as she got up the next morning. A maid rushed into her room.  
  
"Miss Norrington you have to get up quickly!" The maid rushed. Jessy watched as the woman quickly found clothes and started to dress Jessy.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jessy shouted.  
  
"A lord from England is coming and it is our pleasure to house him." Jane walked in with grace and beauty.  
  
"Why is it our 'pleasure'?" Jessy gave a little gasp as the maid tightened the corset. "Oh bloody hell woman!"  
  
"Sorry miss." The maid muttered, used to the girl's objections.  
  
"Jessica watch your language!" Jane pointed out. Jessy glared at her mother, and Jane left.  
  
"I'll watch my language."  
  
"Katherine!" Emma squealed as Katherine and pulled her into a hugged, while Jack walked in. "Its so good to see you!"  
  
"And you!" Katherine let go, and Emma looked down at her stomach.  
  
"Katherine you've gotten," Emma seemed lost for words, "big!"  
  
"Thank you." Katherine giggled. "I heard you and Davy are getting married is it true?"  
  
"In fact it is." Davy came up behind them, carrying Lea. Lea jumped down from her father.  
  
"And who is this?" Katherine smiled down at Lea.  
  
"This is Lea," Emma started the introduction, "Lea, this is Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Lea offered her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lea." Katherine shook her outstretched hand.  
  
"Lea, why don't you go play with Polly?" Emma smiled at her and Lea nodded and was off. The four went into the study. They all sat in various spots.  
  
"Um, Emma," Katherine stammered, "May I ask who is Lea?"  
  
"She's Davy's daughter." Emma nodded, Katherine lifted a brow, and Jack's ears seemed to perk up,  
  
"Oh." Katherine said quietly.  
  
"Her mother died." Emma said quickly.  
  
"Oh!" Katherine nodded, "That's understandable." Then it seemed that Katherine snapped into attention. "So where are you moving?"  
  
"The house that seems to point to the sea." Emma smiled.  
  
"The one close to us?" Katherine smiled.  
  
"Yes!" Emma squealed and they went into their girly fit. Jack and Davy looked at each other. Quietly the two men left the women in they're little fit.  
  
"Rum?" Jack asked heading for a liquor cabinet that seemed to be hidden in the dinning room. Davy smiled.  
  
"I thought you never ask."  
  
Jessy sighed as the male servants carried off the luggage the lord carried with them from their trip. She looked out to the water. The longing that she used to have was now gone. Her mother came up besides her, as her father talked to the man that was presumably the lord.  
  
"Heard he had a son." Jane said quietly.  
  
"A son?" Jessy turned to her mother, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm just saying, Jessy." Jane sighed, and walked away. Jessy looked to where the ship was docked and who was coming off it. Suddenly three boys emerged from the ship and all very cute. Jessy assumed triplets, maybe this stay for them wouldn't be so bad. Jane looked over at her suddenly pleased daughter. Jessy smiled wickedly. Things weren't ever going to be this much fun in Port Royal, let alone Tourtuga.  
  
Thank you all for reading this little story of mine I hoped you liked it. I don't think I'm going to make any more of Emma and Davy stories, but maybe you guys might be surprised I don't know yet. I am thinking of another story I hope you guys will like, and I'll have it out as soon as it's ready. Thanks for all the great reviews, and thank you again for reading! 


End file.
